


Vendetta

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Prima di Jane. Prima del matrimonio di John e Sherlock. Prima di una vita serena e felice. Prima. Prima c'è un'ombra oscura che minaccia tutti e che cerca vendetta. Prima c'è un uomo che ha meditato e pianificato la propria vendetta, fin nei più piccoli dettagli, impiegandoci anni, per portare a termine il proprio piano. Perché la vendetta è un piatto che va servito e gustato freddo.





	1. Un volto dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è un prequel, ma, allo stesso tempo, è una specie di 4a stagione di “Sherlock”. Quando iniziai a scrivere la serie “Jane Watson di Baker Street”, in cui raccontavo le avventure della figlia di John, in “Cercasi tata” spiegai che Mary non avrebbe fatto parte della storia e che ognuno avrebbe potuto farle fare la fine che avesse voluto, perché non aveva nessuna importanza, ai fini della narrazione. In realtà, nel corso della serie, Mary saltò fuori, un po’ qui ed un po’ là, ma non veniva mai spiegato perché non fosse con John e Jane. A più di un anno dalla fine di quella serie, ecco la spiegazione della sparizione di Mary Morstan dalla vita del marito e della figlia. Quindi, questo è il prequel di “Jane Watson di Baker Street”, ma non sarà collegato alla serie per non doverne alzarne il rating.  
> Anche se tutto parte dopo l’atterraggio dell’aereo di Sherlock, a causa dell’apparizione di Moriarty sugli schermi inglesi, non aspettatevi di trovare accenni o tentativi di ricostruzione di ciò che è trapelato dal Setlock o dalle interviste agli addetti ai lavori o da ciò che si vede nei trailers, perché io me ne sono accuratamente tenuta alla larga. Spero che nessuno sia deluso da questo.  
> La quarta stagione non arriverà mai troppo presto!
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma tutti i diritti sono degli eredi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e della BBC (con la famigerata diabolica coppia Moffat&Gatiss).
> 
> Se la storia dovesse ricordare altri racconti, mi dispiacerebbe, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Un volto dal passato**

 

 

La pista dell’aeroporto si allontanava sempre più, mentre l’automobile nera imboccava la strada che li avrebbe riportati a Londra, sotto una leggera e fastidiosa pioggerellina, che cadeva pigramente da un cielo grigio, bagnando cose e persone.

Sherlock si era infilato in macchina per primo e stava ostentatamente guardando fuori dal finestrino, riflettendo sulla strana apparizione di James Moriarty. L’immagine del suo avversario più temibile non poteva essere stata scelta per caso. Qualcuno, con molto potere, aveva deciso di trattenere il consulente investigativo in Inghilterra. Doveva essere per forza così. Solo il ritorno di Moriarty poteva impedire la sua partenza per l’incarico suicida in Europa dell’Est. Moriarty si era veramente ucciso, quel maledetto giorno, sul tetto del Bart’s, ma Mycroft ne aveva fatto sparire il cadavere, per agevolare la missione segreta di Sherlock, quindi erano pochi quelli che sapevano con sicurezza che il mostro fosse morto. Chiunque fosse l’artefice di quella sconvolgente apparizione, che lasciava intendere che Moriarty stesse per tornare a ripristinare il suo regno di terrore, sapeva che il governo inglese avrebbe impedito la partenza di Sherlock, per fermare chiunque vi fosse dietro. Sherlock si chiese se l’autore del messaggio fosse qualcuno legato all’organizzazione di Moriarty, ma stabilì che non potesse essere così. Lui aveva distrutto la creatura generata dal consulente criminale, in ogni sua ramificazione. Se anche gli fosse sfuggito qualcuno, questi sarebbe stato un pesce piccolo, qualcuno non certo in grado di ideare un piano così sofisticato e che necessitava di risorse finanziarie, conoscenze tecnologiche ed accessibilità ai media di un livello decisamente molto alto. Nell’attuare il suo piano, il misterioso avversario gli aveva lanciato una sfida, che, in altri tempi, avrebbe trovato eccitante. Ora non era più così. Chiunque fosse il nuovo giocatore, lo conosceva bene e non poteva avere messo in piedi quello spettacolo solo per salvarlo. Voleva qualcosa da lui e non era necessariamente qualcosa di positivo. Doveva allontanare John da sé, a qualunque costo ed in qualsiasi modo, perché non poteva permettere che mettesse in pericolo la propria vita, non con la bambina in arrivo. E poi c’era Mary. Lei era sua moglie e lo amava. Sherlock aveva fatto una promessa, al loro matrimonio, e la avrebbe mantenuta ad ogni costo. Anche se avesse voluto dire rinunciare per sempre a John, non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse qualcosa a lui ed alla sua famiglia.

John era entrato in auto per ultimo e fissava il paesaggio, che scorreva dal finestrino, posto alla sua destra, come se non vi fosse nulla di più interessante. In realtà, era preoccupato, arrabbiato e spaventato, a seconda del pensiero che attraversava la sua mente. Era arrabbiato con Sherlock, che si era nuovamente drogato, mettendo in serio pericolo la propria vita. Non voleva pensare ai due anni da incubo, che aveva trascorso, credendo che il suo migliore amico fosse morto e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, se lo avessero trovato morto, salendo sull’aereo. Lo aveva salutato in maniera fredda e quasi distaccata, perché non riusciva ad accettare che lo lasciasse solo. Un’altra volta. Una parte di John era cosciente del fatto che Sherlock non stesse partendo per una vacanza o per un’eccitante avventura, ma per una missione che gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente rischiare la vita. Doveva essere così o non avrebbero mai permesso ad un omicida di lasciare il paese in quel modo. D’altra parte, Sherlock sarebbe stato nuovamente solo, senza nessuno che gli guardasse le spalle. Tutto per proteggere Mary. Per salvare sua moglie e sua figlia. E lo aveva fatto per lui. Per John. Di questo, il dottore era pienamente consapevole e lo faceva infuriare il fatto che Sherlock si fosse sacrificato per salvare lui. Un’altra volta. John non meritava questo sacrificio, come non aveva meritato l’altro. Lo preoccupava molto il fatto che Sherlock avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. Come anche Mary. Lo spaventava pensare fino a che punto fossero arrivati sia Sherlock che Mary per tenerlo al sicuro. Aveva promesso a Mycroft di tenere d’occhio Sherlock, ma non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito ad impedire che cadesse in questa spirale autodistruttiva, in cui l’amico si lasciava sempre trascinare, quando lui era in pericolo. Forse la soluzione migliore era rompere la loro amicizia, farsi odiare da Sherlock, in modo che non mettesse più a rischio la propria vita per proteggere quella del dottore. Se John lo avesse fatto, però, chi si sarebbe preso cura di Sherlock? Chi gli avrebbe coperto le spalle? Con chi avrebbe condiviso le proprie scoperte e le proprie deduzioni? Una stretta al cuore fece capire a John che non poteva abbandonare Sherlock, perché l’amico aveva bisogno di lui, per non perdersi. Come lui aveva bisogno di Sherlock, per sentirsi vivo.

Mary era seduta fra i due uomini e si accarezzava il ventre, cercando di rassicurare la bambina, che si muoveva in modo agitato, come se percepisse la tensione emanata dai due uomini seduti vicini alla madre. Mary era grata a Sherlock, che la aveva salvata dalle grinfie di Magnussen, ma era fin troppo consapevole del fatto che il giovane Holmes lo avesse fatto solo per proteggere John. Magnussen non avrebbe esitato a costringere John a sottostare ad ogni suo capriccio, per non divulgare la nuova identità di Mary alle persone sbagliate. Mary rimpiangeva di essere stata interrotta da Sherlock, quando si era introdotta in casa del ricco magnate. Se lei lo avesse ucciso in quella occasione, nessuno la avrebbe collegata all’omicidio, John non sarebbe stato ricattato e Sherlock non avrebbe ucciso Magnussen. Forse John non aveva capito che la missione affidata a Sherlock fosse, praticamente, una condanna a morte. John aveva un cuore puro e spesso era ingenuo. Lei e Sherlock, invece, sapevano bene come girassero certe cose. Lei sapeva cosa significasse quella missione. Erano così simili, Mary e Sherlock. Intelligenti, freddi, calcolatori. Ed entrambi innamorati dello stesso uomo, per cui avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa. Era per questo che andavano, assurdamente, d’accordo. Malgrado amassero lo stesso uomo, Sherlock e Mary provavano un’ammirazione reciproca per le capacità dell’altro e sapevano di condividere la stessa missione: rendere felice e tenere al sicuro John Watson. Mary si era resa conto dell’atmosfera tesa calata fra i due uomini fin dal momento in cui si erano salutati ed era in attesa che scoppiasse la lite, che era nell’aria, ben consapevole del fatto che lei sarebbe stata il terzo incomodo.

 

 

Quando l’auto di fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock ne scese velocemente ed attese impaziente che la signora Hudson gli aprisse la porta: “Sherlock! Sei tornato! Hai visto che lui… quel mostro… non è morto!”

“James Moriarty è morto, signora Hudson. Solo perché lo ha visto in televisione, non significa che sia vivo.”

“Ma… come…”

“Non ho tempo, ora,” la interruppe Sherlock, volando su per le scale, fino al soggiorno.

Aprì la porta con foga e si fermò sulla soglia ad osservare il salotto. Tutto era rimasto come lo aveva lasciato. Mycroft non aveva ancora fatto portare via le sue cose, malgrado sapesse che non sarebbe più tornato dalla missione, che gli era stata affidata. Nel suo vagare per la stanza, lo sguardo di Sherlock cadde sulla sua poltrona e sull’uomo che la occupava, seduto comodamente, come se fosse stato il padrone di casa. John era corso dietro all’amico e si bloccò sulla porta, subito alle spalle di Sherlock.

“Ciao, Sherly. Quanto tempo, vero? Persino tu sei invecchiato, anche se non si può dire che tu non abbia conservato un certo fascino,” esordì lo sconosciuto, con un sorriso falso sulle labbra e gli occhi gelidi.

John lo osservò bene. Doveva avere più o meno la sua stessa età, quindi qualche anno in più di Sherlock. Era biondo, alto, in perfetta forma fisica. Gli occhi azzurri esprimevano un’ostilità, che rasentava l’odio. Dal modo in cui si era rivolto a Sherlock, dovevano conoscersi da molto tempo.

“Sei stato tu,” sibilò Sherlock, con una sicurezza ed una freddezza, che preoccuparono John.

“A dissotterrare il fantasma del tuo caro amico James Moriarty? Certo che sono stato io! Non potevo permettere che tu partissi e ti facessi uccidere in una stupida missione per conto dell’MI6. Sappiamo entrambi che, se esiste qualcuno al mondo che ti debba uccidere, quello sono io. Dopo averti fatto soffrire le pene dell’inferno, naturalmente,” ribatté lo sconosciuto, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

John si frappose inconsciamente fra Sherlock e lo sconosciuto, mentre anche Mary entrava nel salotto.

“Chi è lei? Cosa vuole da Sherlock?”

“Oh, caro dottor Watson, che piacere conoscerla. Adoravo il suo blog e mi è molto dispiaciuto, quando ha smesso di scriverlo. Se non le dispiace, lascio che sia Sherlock a rispondere alle sue domande. Lui, che è sempre tanto onesto e sincero con lei, le racconterà tutto, fino nei minimi particolari, vero, Sherly? Mi raccomando, soprattutto i minimi dettagli,” sogghignò lo sconosciuto, con tono sarcastico, alzandosi dalla poltrona ed avviandosi verso l’uscita.

Sherlock strinse le labbra e lo fulminò, ma lo lasciò passare, senza reagire in nessun modo. John seguì l’uomo con lo sguardo, mentre usciva, ma era troppo preoccupato per Sherlock, per cercare di fermare lo sconosciuto e costringerlo a rispondere alle sue domande.

Sherlock si tolse il cappotto e lo gettò sul divano, con gesti rabbiosi.

“Chi è quell’uomo? Cosa vuole da te?” Domandò John, cercando di nascondere rabbia e preoccupazione.

“Nessuno per cui tu ti debba preoccupare.”

“Davvero? Eppure, ha appena confessato di essere quello che ha fatto apparire Moriarty sugli schermi di tutta l’Inghilterra e tu non mi sei sembrato per nulla sorpreso.”

“Non sono affari tuoi. Hai una figlia, che sta per nascere. Occupati di lei.”

“La bambina nascerà fra poco meno di un mese, quindi c’è tempo. Non ti lascerò solo ad affrontare quell’uomo… qualunque cosa lui sia stato per te.”

“Non è stato niente,” ringhiò Sherlock, in tono rabbioso.

“Sherlock…”

Il giovane Holmes si voltò verso il dottore, furioso: “Cosa devo dire per farti capire che non ho bisogno di te? Che devi pensare a tua moglie ed a tua figlia? Che non ti voglio fra i piedi, come un cagnolino scodinzolante, in cerca di attenzioni ed avventura? Cresci, John! Hai delle responsabilità, ora, e devi darti delle priorità. Hai fatto le tue scelte e non puoi tornare indietro. Il tuo ruolo di padre e marito non si concilia con quello di mio assistente. Vattene e non farti più vedere.”

Sherlock fece per voltare le spalle a John, ma il medico non gli permise di farlo. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a guardarlo in viso, mentre gli parlava, mantenendo la calma, anche se con molta fatica: “Non lo farò. Potrai sbraitare, urlare, insultarmi, ma non ti lascerò affrontare questa tempesta da solo. Devi smettere di credere di non essere importante per nessuno, di essere quello sacrificabile per il bene degli altri. Le cose non stanno così.”

“Oh, John, quanto sei stupido! Te lo ho già spiegato, ricordi? Io non sono un eroe. Se cerchi qualcuno che compia gesti altruistici e romantici, hai sbagliato persona. Io penso solo al lavoro, non mi interesso degli altri.”

“Davvero? Perché ti sei lanciato dal tetto del Bart’s? Perché hai sparato a Magnussen? Lo hai fatto per il tuo lavoro? Spiegami come, queste due azioni assurde, ti abbiano aiutato nel tuo lavoro.”

“Non ti devo nulla. Non hai diritto di fare domande od esigere risposte. Hai la tua vita, vivila. Smetterla di essere la mia ombra. È tempo che ti disintossichi dal tuo bisogno disperato di vivere costantemente drogato di adrenalina. Tua figlia dovrebbe essere un incentivo piuttosto forte, per aiutarti in questo.”

“Vogliamo davvero parlare di droga? Dopo che ti sei fatto sull’aereo, in quel modo sconsiderato? Non dovremmo nemmeno essere qui. Avremmo dovuto andare in ospedale, farti fare degli esami, per essere certi che tu non abbia riportato danni, a seguito della tua overdose. Per essere così intelligente, ti comporti veramente da idiota, lo sai?”

“Non stavo andando in gita di piacere, dottore. Non puoi biasimarmi, se ho cercato di trovare un po’ di conforto, mentre andavo incontro alla morte, dopo avere salvato _tua_ moglie.”

John si irrigidì, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno nello stomaco, lasciando andare la presa che aveva sull’amico. Supporre che Sherlock sarebbe stato in pericolo e saperlo con certezza, erano due cose completamente diverse.

“Io… io non volevo… non ti ho mai chiesto di uccidere Magnussen per proteggere Mary.”

“Davvero? Ne sei sicuro, John? – il tono di Sherlock era diventato tagliente e beffardo – Mi sembra che tu abbia una pessima memoria. Oppure, la hai buonissima, ma preferisci ricordare che le cose si siano svolte in un altro modo, per sentirti la coscienza più leggera.”

“No…”

“Ti ricordi come mi hai supplicato di trovare una soluzione? _Sherlock_ … hai mormorato, in modo implorante. Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi?”

“Non certo che uccidessi Magnussen. Tu hai sempre trovato una soluzione…”

“NON C’ERA UN’ALTRA SOLUZIONE! Magnussen doveva morire. Solo in questo modo _tua_ moglie sarebbe stata al sicuro. Tu non hai avuto il coraggio di farlo, sei stato lì, fermo, permettendo a Magnussen di colpirti. _Io_ ho risolto il problema nell’unico modo possibile. Il fatto che la mia soluzione non ti sia piaciuta, non sono affari miei. Hai sempre saputo chi io fossi. Supplicandomi di trovare una soluzione al tuo problema, sapevi che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa ritenessi valida, anche uccidere. Praticamente, _tu_ sei il mandante dell’omicidio di Charles Augustus Magnussen e ne sei uscito pulito, mentre _io_ sono stato condannato a morte. Con che diritto mi fai la paternale o pretendi qualcosa da me? Non ti ho già dato abbastanza, John?”

“Ora smettila, Sherlock,” sibilò Mary, piazzandosi davanti al consulente investigativo.

“Oppure cosa? Mi spari? Oh! Già fatto. Eppure, anche tu non hai pagato per il tuo crimine, giusto Mary?”

“Lo stai facendo apposta,” intervenne John, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Cosa credi di avere capito, John? Dimmi, a quale stupida conclusione è arrivato il tuo piccolo cervello?”

“Quell’uomo, chiunque lui sia, ti ha spaventato così tanto che stai cercando di allontanarmi, per non mettermi in pericolo.”

“Non darti tanta importanza, John. Sai benissimo che, se tu mi fossi utile in qualche modo, non esiterei a sfruttarti, senza considerare cosa potrebbe costarti. Te lo ho già detto diverse volte: io non sono un eroe. Ora, visto che non la smetti di tediarmi con le tue lamentele, me ne vado nella mia stanza. Ho un mistero da risolvere e tu mi stai solo facendo perdere del tempo prezioso. Andandotene, chiudi la porta,” ribatté Sherlock, mettendo fine alla discussione. Prima che John potesse reagire, Sherlock si era chiuso nella propria camera da letto.

 

 

John si passò una mano sul volto, stancamente. Era ferito, ma anche sicuro di essere giunto alla giusta conclusione. La sua decisione di non lasciare solo Sherlock si fece ancora più ferma.

“John, tesoro, lui è sconvolto,” iniziò Mary, in tono consolatorio.

“Lo so, lo ho capito benissimo. Vai a casa,” sospirò John.

“Cosa?”

“Vai a casa. Nelle tue condizioni, non puoi rimanere qui. Non sappiamo quanto sia sicura Baker Street.”

“Tu vieni a casa più tardi?”

“No. Resterò qui tutta la notte. Non possiamo sapere se le sostanze, che Sherlock ha assunto, possano avere effetti collaterali o se l’overdose possa avere qualche conseguenza. Devo essere sicuro che lui stia bene.”

Un lampo furioso attraversò gli occhi azzurri di Mary: “Perché devi sempre metterlo al primo posto? Lo hai sentito, non ha bisogno di te, non ti vuole fra i piedi. Vieni a casa con me… con noi.”

“Nessuno meglio di te sa che io non lo abbia mai messo al primo posto,” sibilò John, fissando la moglie, furente.

I coniugi Watson si guardarono negli occhi, consapevoli che qualcosa si fosse spezzato, nel loro rapporto, fin dalla notte in cui John aveva scoperto la verità sulla moglie e che quel qualcosa non si sarebbe più ricomposto come prima. Mary sentiva che John si era allontanato e che non sarebbe più riuscita a raggiungerlo, malgrado la bambina. Anzi, Mary Morstan sapeva, con assoluta certezza, che John fosse rimasto con lei solo perché era incinta. Se non fosse stato per il profondo senso del dovere, dell’onore e di responsabilità presenti nell’animo di John Watson, lei sarebbe rimasta sola da molto tempo. Forse, la partenza di Sherlock per l’Europa dell’Est avrebbe potuto darle il tempo di salvare il proprio matrimonio, ma ora… ora Mary sentiva che stava perdendo l’unico uomo che avesse mai amato in vita sua, l’unico che avesse raggiunto il suo cuore, che credeva avvizzito ed incapace di amare. John Watson la aveva risvegliata e salvata, molto più di quanto lei avesse fatto con lui. Mary, però, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiata con Sherlock. Sapeva come John avesse fatto scoprire anche al giovane Holmes di avere un cuore e di provare dei sentimenti. Non poteva farne una colpa a Sherlock, se si era innamorato di John. E non poteva incolpare nemmeno John, se il loro matrimonio sarebbe fallito. Era lei la bugiarda.

“Come vuoi tu. Sempre come vuoi tu,” si arrese Mary, lasciando un leggero bacio sulla guancia del marito.

John la guardò allontanarsi, quasi con una sensazione di sollievo, che lo infastidì. Quella era sua moglie, la madre di sua figlia, la donna che aveva sposato, giurando di amarla nel bene e nel male. Non avrebbe dovuto essere contento di vederla andare via. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi più leggero,  senza di lei, più a suo agio con Sherlock, malgrado la sfuriata tagliente, che aveva appena subito. John scosse la testa e si diresse in cucina, per mettere su un tea. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte e lui aveva bisogno di riflettere. Sorseggiare un tea, era sempre stato un modo piacevole per affrontare i momenti spiacevoli che la vita gli metteva davanti.

 

 

Mary, furiosa per essere stata allontanata dal marito, scese in strada e fece un cenno ad un taxi, affinché si fermasse. Salita, diede all’autista l’indirizzo di casa e tirò subito fuori il cellulare dalla borsa, digitando velocemente e rabbiosamente un messaggio.

 

[15.03] Sono entrambi a Baker Street. John mi ha mandata via, temendo per la bambina. Tocca a lei proteggerli. Se dovesse capitare qualcosa a mio marito, non mi importa chi lei sia, quanto potere abbia o di quali protezioni possa godere. Niente e nessuno mi impedirebbe di vendicarmi. MM

 

Mycroft Holmes sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare e lo estrasse. Quando vide il nome sul display, emise un sospiro carico di frustrazione. Lesse velocemente il messaggio, reprimendo la tentazione di telefonare a Mary Morstan Watson per dirle quello che stava pensando. Non le aveva affidato l’incarico di vegliare sull’incolumità di John per sentirsi minacciare. Scosse la testa, quasi incredulo. Mycroft aveva scelto AGRA per quella missione, perché gli avevano garantito che fosse una professionista priva di scrupoli, fredda, determinata ed aliena da cose banali come i sentimenti. Si erano sbagliati. Persino un killer prezzolato aveva un cuore. Oppure, era John Watson, che riusciva a far emergere le parti più nascoste dalle persone più improbabili.

 

[15.05] Non si possono proteggere le persone che si amano da loro stessi. A volte, dobbiamo lasciare che facciano le proprie scelte, qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare. MH

 

Mycroft rilesse il messaggio che aveva appena inviato. Ciò che aveva scritto non valeva solo per Mary, ma anche per lui. Lei non poteva impedire che John rimanesse al fianco di Sherlock, mettendo a rischio la propria vita. Mycroft, d’altra parte, non poteva impedire al fratello di drogarsi o cacciarsi nella tana del leone. Entrambi dovevano accettare che le persone che amavano non si sarebbero fermate davanti a nulla, pur di proteggersi l’uno con l’altro. Mycroft si chiese fino a che punto Mary avesse capito la reale natura del rapporto fra Sherlock e John. Sapeva che i due uomini non si erano dichiarati, ma era lampante per tutti che la loro non fosse più una semplice, anche se profonda, amicizia. Probabilmente, fino a quando il rapporto fra Sherlock e John fosse rimasto platonico, Mary avrebbe fatto finta di non vedere e non capire. Nel caso in cui si fossero dichiarati… Mycroft si fece un appunto mentale di tenere d’occhio tutta la situazione. C’erano già abbastanza problemi da affrontare, senza dovere fronteggiare anche l’ira di una donna tradita e gelosa.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes non si era mai sentito così stanco e vecchio. Soprattutto vecchio. Sherlock, il suo fragile ed incosciente fratellino, si era drogato. Ancora. E lui, ora, conservava l’ennesima lista delle sostanze che si era iniettato. L’incubo non sarebbe mai finito. Aveva sperato che la vicinanza di John avrebbe tenuto Sherlock al sicuro da una ricaduta nelle vecchie abitudini, ma si era sbagliato. O meglio, era stato nel giusto, nel credere che John avrebbe avuto una influenza benefica su Sherlock. Era stata la consapevolezza di perdere il dottore, che aveva spinto il suo fratellino a drogarsi, per cancellare il dolore. Mycroft aveva trascorso il pomeriggio in riunione, per giustificare il rientro del fratello ed il suo coinvolgimento nelle indagini sulla misteriosa apparizione di James Moriarty. Aveva anche dovuto difendersi dalle insinuazioni, nemmeno troppo velate, che fosse stato lui ad organizzare tutto, per salvare il fratello minore da morte certa. Avrebbe tanto voluto potersi prendere questo merito, ma non poteva e la cosa lo preoccupava moltissimo.  Non poteva essere accaduta una cosa del genere, senza che i suoi uomini ne avessero avuto il sentore. Stava perdendo colpi. Stava arrivando sempre più tardi. E questo, avrebbe potuto dire perdere Sherlock. Per sempre. Per quanto i sentimenti non fossero un vantaggio, lui non poteva evitare di amare il fratello minore. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, per lui.

Entrato al Diogene’s, il maggiordomo fece capire a Mycroft che fosse atteso. Con qualche perplessità, il maggiore degli Holmes si diresse verso il proprio studio, dove riceveva gli esterni e dove era consentito parlare. L’uomo biondo, comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona, lo attendeva con un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra rosse. Mycroft lo riconobbe immediatamente, malgrado gli anni trascorsi gli avessero invecchiato i lineamenti, diventati più duri e crudeli di quello che ricordava. I capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, però, erano gli stessi di allora. Non avrebbe potuto dimenticarli nemmeno volendo. Era a quell’uomo che doveva la rovina dei suoi due fratelli minori. Era quello l’uomo che avrebbe voluto distruggere, ma non aveva mai potuto toccare. Fino ad ora, almeno. Stringendo il manico dell’ombrello così forte da farsi venire le nocche bianche, Mycroft affrettò il passo ed entrò nello studio: “Cosa vuoi,” sibilò, troppo stanco per nascondere qualsiasi sentimento.

“Sono molto contento di vederti Mike. Quanto tempo è trascorso dal nostro ultimo incontro? Troppo direi, non credi? Ti trovo bene, anche se con qualche chilo di troppo e qualche capello di meno.”

“Non tergiversare. Dimmi cosa vuoi e tornatene nella fogna dalla quale sei uscito.”

“Mycroft, mi meraviglio di te! Non ti ho mai sentito usare un tono così… volgare. Tu che sei l’educazione ed il perbenismo fatti a persona. L’uomo di ghiaccio, che non mostra mai i propri sentimenti. Sei veramente invecchiato, Mike. Se tua madre ti sentisse, ne sarebbe veramente dispiaciuta, non credi? Il suo figlio prediletto che si trasforma in un normale e banale attaccabrighe. Disdicevole, Mike, tutto questo è veramente disdicevole e mi lasci veramente basito.”

“Dimmi che cosa vuoi e vattene. Non ho tempo per i tuoi giochetti.”

L’espressione scandalizzata sparì dal volto dell’uomo biondo, sostituita da una gelida rabbia: “Non mi fai più paura. Mike. Sono tornato per saldare i conti con te e con Sherlock. Non potrai fare nulla per fermarmi, mentre io vi farò lentamente a pezzi, prima di mettere fine alle vostre miserevoli vite. Distruggerò voi due e chiunque vi aiuti. Non farò prigionieri, Mike, solo vittime. Perché è ora che tu e Sherlock paghiate per la morte di Sherrinford. E sarò io a saldare i conti.”

L’uomo biondo si alzò, pronto a lasciare la stanza.

“Non credere che sarà facile. Non ti permetterò di fare ancora del male a Sherlock. Dovessi ucciderti personalmente, tu non toccherai mai più mio fratello.”

“Fermami, se ci riesci, Mike. Scoprirai che non è così facile come credi,” ribatté l’uomo biondo, in tono irridente. Voltò le spalle e si diresse verso l’uscita del Diogene’s.

Mycroft lanciò l’ombrello attraverso la stanza e si appoggiò pesantemente alla poltrona, che aveva davanti. Ora conosceva il volto del nemico, qualcuno che era ricomparso dal lontano passato degli Holmes, qualcuno che li aveva già colpiti e feriti, dritto al cuore. Doveva fermarlo. Impedirgli di fare altro male a Sherlock, a costo di sacrificare chiunque si fosse messo sul loro cammino.


	2. Sherrinford e Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo a causa del quale ho messo il rating mature e l'avviso di rape-non con.

La sera stava calando su Londra, uggiosa e cupa, come se volesse oscurare la giornata assurda, appena trascorsa. John era seduto sulla sua poltrona, al 221B di Baker Street. Il tea, che aveva preparato, si era raffreddato. Il salotto era al buio, illuminato solo dalle luci provenienti dall’esterno. Il dottore poteva immaginare quale fosse l’argomento principale dei notiziari. Il ritorno di James Moriarty, annunciato in quel modo invadente e sfuggente, metteva paura. John, però, non era preoccupato per questo, ma per il misterioso uomo biondo, che si era vantato di essere il responsabile dell’apparizione sugli schermi del fantasma della mente criminale più temuta dall’intero paese. Nessuno sano di mente avrebbe confessato una cosa del genere, se non fosse stata vera. Inoltre, Sherlock gli aveva creduto ed aveva tentato di allontanare John da sé. Era questo che John temeva, più di ogni altra cosa. Che Sherlock decidesse di affrontare tutto da solo, sobbarcandosi ogni sacrificio, pur di tenere lui al sicuro e protetto. Stavolta, John non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di farlo. Non si sarebbe fatto mettere da parte, sotto una campana di vetro, dove nulla e nessuno potesse toccarlo, mentre il suo amico rischiava la vita. E non avrebbe affrontato il pericolo perché fosse un drogato di adrenalina, come aveva detto Sherlock non molto tempo prima. Non stava cercando il rischio per soddisfare la propria voglia di avventure o per sentirsi vivo. No. John non voleva perdere Sherlock, un’altra volta. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Il cuore di John provò una fitta fortissima. Si sentiva come se stesse tradendo la moglie, se non fisicamente, almeno con il pensiero.

Per quanto continuasse a ripetersi, come un mantra, la frase “Io non sono gay,” non poteva negare, almeno a se stesso, che quello che provava per Sherlock non fosse un semplice sentimento di amicizia. La devastazione che la morte, o meglio la presunta morte, di Sherlock aveva portato nella sua vita, non poteva essere giustificata solo con quello a cui aveva assistito. Non era stato il primo amico che si fosse tolto la vita o che non fosse riuscito a salvare. Gli era successo quando era sotto le armi, in Afghanistan. Per quanto la cosa lo avesse sconvolto, però, non lo aveva annientato, come aveva fatto il volo di Sherlock. John aveva sposato Mary e continuato con la propria vita, perché era quello che tutti si aspettavano da lui. E perché Sherlock era sposato con il proprio lavoro, quindi non sapeva che cosa fossero i sentimenti in generale e l’amore in particolare. John si passò le mani sul viso, con un gesto stizzito. Si stava nascondendo dietro ad un dito. Stava mentendo anche se stesso. Soprattutto a se stesso. Ciò che aveva fatto Sherlock, il finto suicidio e l’omicidio di Magnussen, aveva un significato preciso, che entrambi stavano facendo finta di non vedere. L’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma che non riuscivano a confessarsi, era l’elefante nella stanza. Enorme, presente, evidente, pesante, inamovibile, eppure loro lo ignoravano. Dovevano riuscire ad uscire da quella situazione, qualsiasi fossero le conseguenze, o ne sarebbero stati distrutti.

 

 

John era talmente immerso nei propri pensieri, che non si accorse dell’arrivo di Mycroft. Il maggiore degli Holmes sapeva che il dottore sarebbe stato il suo unico fidato alleato, nella protezione del fratello, e doveva convincerlo a non abbandonare Sherlock, a qualsiasi costo. Mycroft si schiarì la gola, per attirare l’attenzione del dottore. John trasalì e si voltò verso il politico, come se si aspettasse di essere aggredito.

“È stata una strana giornata, non trova, dottor Watson?”

“E non è ancora finita,” sospirò John, stancamente.

“Posso sedermi?”

“Certo. Questa è casa di suo fratello, non mia.”

“Ha ragione, ma mi è difficile ricordarlo. Il 221B di Baker Street è sempre stato la casa di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Sembra quasi… innaturale che vi viva solo uno di voi, senza l’altro,” sorrise Mycroft, sedendosi nella poltrona di Sherlock.

“Che cosa vuole, Mycroft? Che altro ha fatto?” Domandò John, in tono sospettoso e secco.

“Sherlock?”

“È nella sua stanza.”

“Vorrei raccontarle una storia, dottor Watson. Una storia personale e dolorosa, di cui noi Holmes non parliamo volentieri… a dire il vero non ne parliamo mai.”

“Che strano! Siete sempre tanto espansivi ed aperti. Mi sorprende che _voi Holmes_ abbiate dei segreti!”

Mycroft si concesse un sorriso tirato: “Sarcasmo. Mi è sempre piaciuto per questo, John. A differenza di tante persone, non nasconde mai quello che prova e quello che pensa. Non si deve perdere tempo a cercare di capire cosa le passi per la mente. Lei è un libro aperto.”

“Non doveva raccontare una storia?” Lo interruppe John, quasi con un ringhio.

“Sì, certo. La storia. Forse, dopo, capirà molto meglio tutti noi.”

 

 

**Sherrinford e Victor**

_La prima volta che vidi Robert Sherrinford Alfred Holmes avevo sei anni. I miei genitori mi avevano detto che avrei avuto un fratellino o una sorellina, che avrei dovuto prendermene cura, perché ero il maggiore, e dovevo insegnare a lui o a lei come fosse conveniente comportarsi, essere un esempio, un perfetto esemplare di umano da osservare ed imitare. Naturalmente, quel piccolo essere urlante non mi fece una grande impressione. Mi sembrava che attirasse le attenzioni di tutti, senza dare nulla in cambio, ma, visto che dovevo essere la sua guida, mi armai di tanta pazienza e cercai di fargli capire che piangere ed urlare nelle ore in cui gli altri avrebbero voluto dormire non fosse educato. Non ottenni grandi risultati, ma scrollai le spalle. Non era colpa mia se il mio fratellino non capiva. Sherrinford crebbe. Era un bambino vivace e sempre sorridente, molto intelligente e perspicace, capace di affascinare chiunque con poche piccole moine. Io non capivo perché la gente lo trovasse così attraente, ma ero impegnato a progettare il mio futuro e pensai che, in fin dei conti, Sherrinford non avesse bisogno di me, per raggiungere i propri scopi._

_Fu diverso, la prima volta in cui vidi William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Avevo da poco passato gli undici anni, quando i miei genitori informarono me e Sherrinford che avremmo avuto un altro fratello. Nessuno dei due si preoccupò più di tanto. Anzi, speravamo che l’arrivo di un neonato spostasse l’attenzione dei nostri genitori da noi a lui, permettendoci di avere una libertà maggiore. E così fu, anche se Sherlock era un neonato tranquillo. Dormiva e mangiava. Piangeva molto meno di Sherrinford. Trovai la cosa interessante. Era come se Sherlock avesse deciso di non esternare i propri sentimenti al mondo fin dalla nascita. La cosa aveva dei pregi, ovviamente. Potevamo tutti dormire di più._

_Sherrinford accolse con fervore il nuovo venuto, perché poteva dimostrare come potesse essere un fratello maggiore perfetto, come riuscisse ad accudire il fratellino appena nato, con pazienza ed amore, ricevendo lodi ed approvazione. La cosa, ancora una volta, non mi toccò molto. Se a Sherrinford piaceva prendersi cura di Sherlock, che lo facesse, io avevo altri piani._

_Sherlock era molto intelligente, troppo per la sua età, soprattutto perché non riusciva a capire quanto desse fastidio agli altri sentirsi stupidi. Anche io avevo dovuto sbattere la testa contro quel muro, prima di comprendere che alle persone non piace chi sia troppo intelligente, ma mi ero adeguato in fretta, affinando le mie doti diplomatiche fin da piccolo. Sherlock non lo fece. Se lui capiva qualcosa, doveva essere altrettanto semplice arrivarci anche per gli altri. Non era così ed iniziarono i problemi. Sherlock veniva respinto, deriso, insultato. E ne soffriva. Io cercavo di fargli capire che non doveva lasciarsi influenzare da quegli stupidi bambini gelosi, ma lui non riusciva a distaccarsi, cercava la loro approvazione ed ammirazione. Sherrinford trovò una soluzione diversa dalla mia ed insegnò a Sherlock a prendere a pugni chiunque lo prendesse in giro. Questo, purtroppo, non  aumentò la sua popolarità. Tutt’altro. Iniziarono a chiamarlo strambo, pazzo, picchiatello. I bambini sanno essere molto crudeli, quando vogliono. Io non potei fare molto, andavo all’Università e non avevo molto tempo da dedicare ad un ragazzino troppo sensibile. Pensavo che, come avevo capito io, anche Sherlock avrebbe imparato ad ignorare quegli idioti. Mi sbagliavo. Divenne sempre più introverso e chiuso, ma nessuno pensò che sarebbe stato un problema. Tutti sperammo che, crescendo, Sherlock avrebbe trovato un proprio equilibrio. Non potevamo sapere quanto ci sbagliassimo._

_Io continuavo la mia vita, lontano dalla famiglia, mentre i miei fratelli crescevano. Conobbi Victor Trevor il giorno in cui lui e Sherrinford si laurearono. Erano compagni di corso ed erano inseparabili. La loro relazione sentimentale era palese al mondo intero, ma loro non si preoccupavano delle occhiate di biasimo che ricevevano da eventuali perbenisti. Il loro amore era superiore a qualsiasi cosa._

_Victor Trevor apparteneva ad una famiglia di avvocati e banchieri molto ricca e potente. Si vedeva che era cresciuto nel lusso e nella bambagia. Notai immediatamente la completa mancanza di scrupoli, l’arroganza, la freddezza, la crudeltà e l’alterigia, che trasudavano da lui in ogni suo gesto ed in ogni suo falso sorriso. Non capivo cosa Sherrinford trovasse di così affascinante in quell’uomo. E continuo non a capirlo. Eppure, mio fratello era un uomo intelligente. Forse l’amore lo rese cieco e stupido. Non potremo mai saperlo._

_Sherlock frequentava l’università. Con le sue capacità, aveva ottenuto il diploma prima dei suoi coetanei delle superiori e si era iscritto all’università ancora adolescente. Frequentava chimica. Anche se era il più giovane, Sherlock riuscì a far sentire tutti, inclusi alcuni docenti, molto stupidi, inadeguati e superati. Sembrava, però, che le loro frecciate non lo toccassero, come se Sherlock avesse imparato a respingere e a non farsi toccare dalla cattiveria del mondo. In realtà, Sherlock aveva solo imparato a dissimulare meglio i propri sentimenti, ma rimaneva ancora ferito dai commenti dei compagni di corso. Fu un errore di valutazione, lo ammetto. E non fu il solo. Sherrinford era troppo impegnato nella propria storia d’amore, per notarlo, ma Victor lo fece. E qui iniziarono i veri problemi._

 

 

La cerimonia di laurea di Sherrinford e Victor si era conclusa ed erano andati al ristorante per festeggiare. Le due famiglie avevano deciso di celebrare insieme il nuovo traguardo raggiunto dai due rampolli. Il vino era corso a fiumi. Non si era badato a spese e nessuno aveva controllato cosa facessero i festeggiati. Era giusto che si divertissero, dopo l’impegno profuso per raggiungere il loro obiettivo. Sherlock non si era lasciato andare. Si stava annoiando e non vedeva l’ora di andarsene, per seguire gli sviluppi di qualche suo strano esperimento. Victor lo trovò in bagno: “Ti stai nascondendo Sherly?”

“Mi chiamo Sherlock e sono venuto in bagno per espletare delle necessità fisiologiche, non per nascondermi. Non ho motivi per farlo.”

“Espletare necessità fisiologiche! Ah! Come sei forbito e sofisticato.”

“E tu hai bevuto troppo.”

Sherlock fece per uscire, ma Victor si appoggiò alla porta, bloccando l’uscita.

“Fammi passare,” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Perché, Sherly? Hai qualcuno che ti aspetti?”

Sherlock alzò una mano per spostare Victor, ma lui gli afferrò il polso e girò su stesso. Sherlock si trovò con le spalle alla porta, pressato dal corpo di Victor. Poteva sentire l’erezione dell’altro premere contro il proprio corpo.

“Lasciami andare. Se vuoi fare sesso, rivolgiti a mio fratello. Lui sarà ben contento di soddisfare ogni tua voglia,” sibilò Sherlock.

Una mano di Victor si alzò, seguendo i lineamenti del volto di Sherlock: “Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bello, vero, Sherly? I tuoi occhi sono di un colore così particolare, che attirano l’attenzione e calamitano lo sguardo, rendendo quasi doloroso il distacco. Le tue labbra… le tue labbra… questo perfetto cuore rosso… hai mai baciato qualcuno, Sherly?”

“Certo che ho baciato qualcuno,” sbuffò Sherlock, tentando di sottrarsi alla presa di Victor, ma era difficile. Malgrado l’altro fosse ubriaco o, forse, proprio per questo, riusciva a tenere bloccato Sherlock contro la porta, quasi senza difficoltà: “Sono pronto a scommettere che nessuno ti abbia baciato e che nessuno ti abbia mai scopato, come meriteresti.”

Qualcuno cercò di aprire la porta, ma non riuscì, a causa dei corpi che la tenevano chiusa.

“Ehi, chi ha chiuso la porta? Devo entrare. Aprite!” Gridò qualcuno, battendo sull’uscio.

Con un ghigno sulle labbra, Victor lasciò andare Sherlock: “Salvato dalle necessità fisiologiche di uno sconosciuto, ma non finisce qui, Sherly. Torneremo su questo argomento.”

Sherlock spalancò la porta e ritornò al tavolo. _Lo vidi rosso in viso, furioso, e notai che Victor ci raggiunse con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto, ma riuscii a farmi raccontare tutto solo a tragedia avvenuta. Forse… forse… non so… dopo ho pensato che, se fossi stato più presente ed attento, non sarebbe accaduto nulla, ma non volevo essere pressante ed invadente. I miei fratelli erano adulti intelligenti e capaci, non sembrava che fosse accaduto nella di particolarmente grave. Se avessi chiesto a Sherlock cosa fosse successo, forse… forse… come dicono? È inutile piangere sul latte versato, vero?_

 

 

_Sherlock aveva una stanza privata, all’università. Non era un bravo coinquilino. Dormiva poco, già allora. Era disordinato, suonava il violino ad ore assurde e sapeva essere irritante, come pochi. Per evitare problemi, i nostri genitori gli pagavano una stanza privata, in modo che potesse vivere nel proprio mondo, senza entrare in collisione con quelli dei suoi compagni di corso. Fu lì che Victor lo raggiunse, il giorno dopo._

Sherlock stava studiando per un esame di chimica, quando sentì bussare.

“Avanti,” grugnì, senza voltarsi a guardare chi stesse entrando.

La porta si aprì e si richiuse. Passi leggeri si avvicinarono a Sherlock, troppo preso per cercare di capire chi lo stesse disturbando. Le mani si appoggiarono sui suoi occhi e li chiusero, mentre una voce sensuale gli sussurrava in un orecchio: “Indovina chi ti viene a trovare?”

Sherlock si irrigidì. Con un gesto stizzito, allontanò le mani del visitatore dal viso e si alzò, per fronteggiarlo: “Che cosa vuoi, Victor?” Ringhiò.

“Pace Sherly, non sono qui per fare la guerra,” rispose Victor, alzando le mani, come se si stesse arrendendo.

“Mio fratello è con te?”

“No, sono venuto da solo, per scusarmi del mio comportamento di ieri. Ti ho anche portato un regalo.”

“Un regalo?”

Victor estrasse una bustina e sogghignò: “Immagino che tu sia un bambino troppo per bene, per avere provato questa, ma ti assicuro che, al contrario di quello che pensano tutti, una sniffatina non ha mai fatto male a nessuno.”

Sherlock lo fissò, inorridito: “Tu e Sherrinford siete dei drogati?”

“Drogati… che parola grossa, Sherly. Diciamo che Sherry ed io, ogni tanto, liberiamo le nostre menti dai problemi e dagli affanni della vita quotidiana. Questo non fa di noi dei drogati. Possiamo farne a meno, non ne siamo dipendenti. Solo… ci divertiamo. Ed oggi, vorrei condividere questo divertimento con te.”

“Posso farne a meno, grazie,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco, tornando a sedersi.

“Davvero? Sherly, mi sorprendi, non ti facevo tanto conformista. Oppure, hai paura di quello che potrebbe pensare il grande Mycroft, scoprendo che il suo fragile fratellino si sia concesso un volo nel mondo delle meraviglie?”

Sherlock si alzò e tornò a fronteggiare Victor: “Non mi importa nulla di quello che potrebbe pensare Mycroft. Non è lui che decide della mia vita.”

“Davvero? Non ne sarei così sicuro. Tu aneli alla sua approvazione. Spasmi per vedere un accenno di consenso muovere la sua regale testa. Moriresti, pur di compiacerlo,” insinuò Victor, con voce suadente.

_Sherlock aveva diciannove anni. Era giovane ed impulsivo, come tutti i ragazzi della sua età. Fragile e vulnerabile. Victor sapeva quali tasti spingere per convincerlo a fare quello che voleva._

“Dammi qua,” sibilò Sherlock, prendendo la bustina e dirigendosi verso il letto. Versò il contenuto su un ripiano, ne fece delle strisce e ne inalò alcune.

“Non tenerti tutto il divertimento per te, Sherly,” sussurrò Victor, inalando alcune strisce.

Sherlock perse il contatto con la realtà. La testa divenne più leggera e si sentì in pace con il resto del mondo, come se non avesse problemi. Poteva dire di essere felice. Veramente felice.

Victor gli accarezzò i capelli: “Sei così bello ed innocente, Sherly. Voglio essere io a cogliere questo meraviglioso fiore. Voglio essere io ad insegnarti tutto quello che devi sapere per essere una brava puttana. Ci divertiremo.”

Sherlock si svegliò durante la notte, completamente nudo. Era solo. Non sapeva quando Victor fosse andato via, non riusciva a ricordarlo. Era dolorante e con lo stomaco sottosopra. Se comprendeva cosa stesse provocando la confusione mentale che sentiva, non capiva perché il dolore provenisse dal sedere. Vi mise una mano e qualcosa di secco e biancastro la sporcò. Nella mente di Sherlock si formarono immagini sfocate di Victor, che lo spogliava, lo metteva a pancia in giù e grugniva, muovendosi sopra e dentro di lui. Il giovane Holmes impallidì e nascose il viso nel cuscino, cercando di convincersi che fosse tutto solo un incubo. Un’allucinazione causata dalla droga.

_Sherlock non ricordò mai molto di quel primo rapporto con Victor. La cocaina lo aveva estraniato dal mondo e non gli permise di rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi di quel pomeriggio. Ciò che gli faceva più male, però, era la consapevolezza di avere tradito Sherrinford. Il loro era sempre stato un vero rapporto fra fratelli. Sherrinford aveva cercato di difendere Sherlock dai bulli, che lo prendevano in giro. Gli era stato vicino, certo più di me. L’ultima persona che Sherlock avrebbe voluto ferire era proprio Sherrinford. Si ripromise di non farsi più imbrogliare da Victor, ma non poteva resistere a quella sirena incantatrice._

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni, dal loro primo incontro clandestino, quando Victor tornò a fare visita a Sherlock. Entrò senza bussare, come se fosse il padrone di casa. Si andò a distendere sul letto ed estrasse la bustina, preparando le strisce, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

Sherlock fissò Victor, furioso: “Che cosa mi hai fatto?”

Victor lo guardò, fingendosi sorpreso: “Io? Sherly, tesoro, non ti ho fatto nulla che tu non volessi.”

“Non è vero. Mi hai… stuprato,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Evidentemente hai dei problemi di memoria, piccolo, o il senso di colpa per esserti divertito con me, alle spalle di tuo fratello, ti fa ricordare le cose in modo sbagliato e confuso.”

Sherlock esitò. Non ricordava nulla di quella notte. Aveva in mente solo immagini confuse e nebulose, in cui non diceva mai che non volesse farlo. Gli sembrava improbabile che avesse supplicato Victor per avere un rapporto sessuale con lui, perché non gli era mai piaciuto, ma non poteva sapere quali effetti potesse avere avuto la droga sulla sua mente. Era frustrante non potere dire a Victor con sicurezza che fosse un bugiardo. Era il motivo per cui non lo aveva denunciato. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse avvenuto. E non voleva ferire Sherrinford. Non voleva che lui sapesse cosa fosse accaduto. Voleva solo cancellare tutto ed andare avanti.

Victor approfittò di quella confusione per continuare ad infierire: “Mi hai _supplicato_ di scoparti e tu... – si alzò e si avvicinò a Sherlock, passandogli una mano fra i ribelli riccioli neri, gentilmente – sei così bello. È impossibile resisterti, quando ti offri, nudo e desideroso di attenzioni,” sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle del giovane Holmes. Il bacio fu tenero e dolce. Per quanto Sherlock cercasse di resistere, Victor non si arrese e riuscì a farsi corrispondere. Un sorriso malevolo si dipinse sulle sue labbra, mentre Sherlock si perdeva in quel bacio, pieno di passione. Quando si staccarono, Sherlock era furioso con se stesso, per non essere riuscito a mantenere la promessa che si era fatto: “Vattene,” ordinò, furibondo.

“Non mi dire che ti senti in colpa verso Sherry. È un po’ tardi,” lo canzonò Victor.

“Non succederà mai più. Prendi la tua roba e vattene o chiamo la sicurezza.”

“Per dirgli cosa, Sherly? Questa è la _tua_ stanza. Io sono il visitatore innocente, che ti ha trovato a farti. A chi pensi che crederanno? A me, serio ed irreprensibile studente appena laureato a pieni voti in legge, o a te, strano e irriverente studente di chimica?”

Il ghigno di Victor si fece quasi crudele. Sherlock si sentiva in trappola.

“Se non hai voglia di divertirti, lo farò da solo.”

“Perché lo stai facendo, Victor? Non ami mio fratello?”

Victor scrollò le spalle, con noncuranza: “Certo che amo Sherry, ma cosa importa? Io faccio quello che voglio perché posso farlo. Nessuno mi può fermare né toccare o punire. Non Sherry né tantomeno l’onnipotente Mike e non certo tu, piccolo, fragile ed inutile Sherly. Nessuno mi può impedire di prendere ed usare quello che voglio. Ed ora, voglio te. Ci sono cose che con Sherry non posso fare, perché lui è troppo perbene, ma con te… con te sarà diverso, mio piccolo Sherly. Ti farò cose che nemmeno immagini. Ti farò provare sensazioni e piacere a livelli che non avresti mai pensato di poter raggiungere. Ti farò scoprire cosa voglia dire essere amato. Capirai cosa ti sia perso fino ad oggi. Sei pronto a vivere questa avventura con me, Sherly? Oppure hai troppa paura e preferisci rintanarti nel tuo guscio e non vivere la vita?”

Victor gli allungò lo specchio su cui aveva preparato le strisce. Sherlock lo fissò, affascinato ed inorridito al tempo stesso. Sapeva che fosse un errore, ma l’idea di essere finalmente amato ed accettato da qualcuno, gli fece perdere ogni inibizione. Sherlock cadde nella trappola, sapientemente tesa da Victor. Giovane, inesperto, solo, non poteva difendersi da un serpente che aveva avvolto le proprie spire attorno a lui.

_Fu così che iniziò la loro torbida relazione e che Sherlock venne in contatto, per la prima volta, con la droga. Naturalmente, questo rese difficoltoso il suo perfetto percorso universitario. Studiare era diventato secondario. Soddisfare Victor veniva prima di tutto. Quando venni a sapere che i voti di Sherlock erano leggermente calati, capii che qualcosa lo stava distraendo, ma ero in missione fuori dal paese e non potei intervenire tempestivamente, come avrei voluto. Mi sono sempre pentito di questo. Avrei dovuto stare più vicino a Sherlock fin da allora. Forse… forse…_

 

 

_La situazione precipitò circa tre mesi dopo il primo incontro fra Sherlock e Victor. Sherrinford aveva iniziato ad avere dei sospetti sulle lunghe assenze di Victor. Quel giorno lo seguì fino all’università e lo vide entrare nella stanza di Sherlock. Pensò che si stessero incontrando per preparargli qualche sorpresa, ma non era pronto a quello che si trovò davanti, quando oltrepassò quella porta._

Victor non aveva più bisogno bussare. Ormai, era il padrone della vita di Sherlock. Chiuse la porta ed estrasse la solita bustina. Sempre più spesso, lui non si drogava, ma guardava Sherlock mentre lo faceva, aspettava che gli stupefacenti facessero effetto, poi lo prendeva, senza curarsi di ferirlo. Sherlock non si era più ribellato. Per il più giovane degli Holmes, la droga era diventata parte indispensabile della sua vita. Non riusciva più a farne a meno ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averla.

“Ho qui la tua ricompensata, mia piccola puttana. Cosa farai per me, oggi?”

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Non saprei. Mi hai annoiato, Sherly. Pensavo che saresti stato divertente, ma, a questo punto, ti ho fatto tutto quello che volevo. Sherry inizia a fare troppe domande e ho scoperto di tenere a lui più di quanto immaginassi. Questa sarà la nostra ultima scopata.”

“Vuoi dire che… non ti importa nulla di me… non ti è mai importato nulla di me…”

“Non avrai creduto il contrario, Sherly? Non sei così stupido. Ci siamo divertiti a fare sesso, tutto qui,” Victor scrollò lo spalle, con noncuranza.

“Come farò… per la droga…”

“Sono affari tuoi. Sei un chimico. Puoi produrla anche da solo. Ora spogliati, voglio divertirmi.”

Sherlock si spogliò, senza esitare. Tremava, come se fosse febbricitante, ma era in crisi d’astinenza. Victor lo guardò e sorrise, compiaciuto: “Se stasera ti comporti bene, potrei mandarti qualche mio amico, a cui potresti fare qualche servizietto in cambio della droga. Dopotutto, ti ho insegnato bene a compiacere qualsiasi tipo di partner sessuale potresti trovarti davanti. Fammi vedere che meriti questo ultimo regalo. Giù in ginocchio e preparati per me.”

Sherlock lo fissò con odio. Victor lo stava lasciando per passarlo ad altri come lui. Non gli era mai importato nulla di lui. Lo aveva preso in giro. E lui glielo aveva permesso. Gli aveva creduto. Era stato stupido.

“Avanti, Sherly, non farmi perdere tempo o butto via questa dose. Ti ricordi quanto sei stato male, quella volta in cui non ti ho permesso di farti, perché non volevi fare quello che ti avevo chiesto?”

Sherlock lo rammentava anche troppo bene. Gli era sembrato di passare attraverso le fiamme dell’inferno.

“Su Sherly, cosa ti costa? Ho qui la tua ricompensa…”

Sherlock prese il lubrificante e si inginocchiò davanti a Victor, pronto a fare quello che gli aveva chiesto, quando la porta venne spalancata con forza.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” La voce di Sherrinford era piena di orrore ed incredulità.

Sherlock lo fissò inorridito, mentre Victor gettò la droga sul letto e gli andò incontro: “Sherry, non so come dirtelo. Tuo fratello… ho scoperto che si droga e che si vende, per avere la roba. Non volevo dirtelo per non darti un dispiacere, ma lui ha avuto paura che lo denunciassi e mi ha attirato qui. Si è spogliato e si è offerto a me, dicendo che se avessi rivelato il suo segreto a qualcuno, avrebbe detto che lo avevo stuprato. Sherry, perdonami. Stavo cercando di salvare Sherlock e di proteggere te…”

Sherlock non riuscì a dire una parola, sconvolto dalla velocità con cui Victor aveva ribaltato la situazione. Guardò Sherrinford negli occhi e li vide pieni di rabbia e repulsione. Nei suoi confronti.

“Sherrinford… ti prego… non…”

“Stai zitto, piccolo bastardo! – urlò Sherrinford, colpendo Sherlock per la prima volta – Come hai potuto farmi questo! Io ho cercato di aiutarti per tutta la vita e tu volevi sedurre l’uomo che amo.”

Mentre parlava, Sherrinford continuava a colpire Sherlock, con i pugni, con i calci, dove capitasse. Sherlock non oppose alcuna resistenza, sicuro di meritare quel trattamento, mentre Victor osservava la scena, senza fare nulla per interrompere l’aggressione. Furono gli agenti della sicurezza del campus a mettere fine a tutto. Arrestarono Sherrinford e portarono Sherlock in ospedale. Victor tornò a casa sua, come se non fosse accaduto nulla.

_Ero appena rientrato a Londra da una missione all’estero, quando mi informarono di ciò che era accaduto. Raggiunsi Sherlock in ospedale, dove era stato sottoposto alle prime cure. I medici non volevano somministrargli dei sedativi, a causa delle droghe che aveva assunto. Mi raccontò tutta la storia, in ogni più sordido particolare. Avrei voluto uccidere Victor Trevor con le mie stesse mani, ma non avrei risolto i problemi che quel mostro aveva causato ai miei fratelli. Dovevo trovare un modo per vendicarli, punendo quel bastardo come meritava, ma non potevo lasciare solo Sherlock. Aveva bisogno del mio aiuto per disintossicarsi. Inoltre, dovevo fare in modo che i rapporti fra i miei fratelli tornassero normali. Perché ciò accadesse, però, Victor doveva uscire dalle loro vite. Feci trasferire Sherlock in una clinica per la disintossicazione, mentre chiesi che Sherrinford fosse condannato ad una pena esemplare. In questo modo, pensavo che avrebbe avuto tempo per riflettere su ciò che era accaduto e tornare sui propri passi, capendo che fosse Victor, quello che lo aveva tradito, e lo lasciasse. Durante il processo, Victor recitò sempre la parte del perfetto innamorato. Sherrinford non si lasciò mai convincere del fatto che Sherlock fosse una vittima innocente e non l’artefice di quello che era accaduto. Continuò a credere in Victor, fino al giorno in cui morì. Nelle docce della prigione in cui lo avevo fatto rinchiudere scoppiò una rissa. Sherrinford vi finì in mezzo, involontariamente. Venne pugnalato da uno degli altri detenuti. Non fu possibile salvarlo._

_Victor stava aspettando di incontrare Sherrinford, quando si diffuse la notizia della rissa. Era accompagnato dal padre, che si era proposto come avvocato per mio fratello, ottenendo la libertà vigilata. Strepitando e mettendo in mezzo il padre, Victor riuscì a vedere Sherrinford. Quando arrivai in carcere, lo trovai in infermeria. Stava ancora stringendo il cadavere di mio fratello fra le braccia. Il suo sguardo era furioso: “Sei contento, Mike? Lo hai ucciso tu. La morte di Sherrinford è tutta colpa tua. Tua e di quel maledetto bastardo di Sherlock.”_

_“Sei tu che hai provocato tutta questa situazione, Victor. Se tu non avessi stuprato Sherlock e non lo avessi iniziato alla droga…”_

_“È questo che dice quella piccola carogna? Digli di provarlo, se ci riesce. È stato lui che si è offerto a me, come se fosse stato una cagna in calore. E…”_

_Mi avvicinai a Victor, tenendo la voce bassissima, in modo che potesse sentirmi solo lui. Non so cosa mi trattenne dal farlo a pezzi con le mie stesse mani, in quel momento. Probabilmente fu il pensiero che Sherlock sarebbe rimasto solo, mentre aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad uscire dall’incubo in cui Victor lo aveva fatto precipitare: “Non ho prove, di quello che hai fatto a Sherlock. Se le avessi, non saresti ancora in libertà. Hai già causato la morte di Sherrinford. Stai alla larga da Sherlock o non avrò bisogno di prove materiali per farti sparire nel nulla.”_

_Victor sbiancò. Vidi le pupille dilatarsi, ma non si mostrò intimorito: “Non finisce qui. Non so come o quando, ma ve la farò pagare.”_

_“Sarò sempre a tua disposizione. Ora vattene. Questo è mio fratello e me ne prenderò cura io. Tu hai già fatto abbastanza.”_

_Il padre afferrò Victor per un braccio, mi porse le condoglianze e trascinò via il figlio. Conosceva bene Victor e sapeva che non doveva essere così innocente, come si professava. Ed era conscio del fatto che io stessi diventando un uomo pericoloso da contraddire._

_La morte di Sherrinford, però, fu un colpo durissimo per Sherlock. Era giovane e fragile. Era stato ingannato ed usato, per non dire abusato. Il senso di colpa per tutto quello che era accaduto, lo travolse come una valanga e lui non riuscì a gestire i propri sentimenti. Sherlock lasciò la clinica e continuò a drogarsi, per punirsi di essere vivo, per sopportare il mondo viscido e crudele che lo circondava, per cercare di morire._

_Fu un periodo terribile. Fortunatamente, non andavo più in missione all’estero e feci di tutto per prendermi cura di lui. Lo facevo sorvegliare e seguire, in modo da essere sempre presente, quando ne avesse avuto bisogno. Ho perso il conto dei vicoli, dei palazzi e dei magazzini abbandonati e lerci in cui sono andato a recuperarlo, ma ricordo ogni notte trascorsa al suo capezzale, in qualche ospedale o clinica, pregando che non morisse. Ho conservato ogni lista che tenesse in tasca, con le sostanze che aveva assunto. Malgrado Sherlock mi odiasse, perché volevo che reagisse e continuasse a vivere, non lo ho mai lasciato solo. Lentamente è uscito dal tunnel della droga. Il fatto che Scotland Yard in generale e Lestrade in particolare lo abbiano accettato come consulente, lo aiutarono molto a ricostruirsi una vita._

_Poi, è arrivato lei, John. Devo dire che all’inizio non sapevo cosa pensare della vostra strana amicizia, nata in modo così sorprendentemente fulmineo, considerando i problemi di fiducia, che entrambi avete verso gli altri. Malgrado le follie che mio fratello ha compiuto per tenerla al sicuro, John, ora sono certo che lei sia stata la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare. Soprattutto in questo momento, in cui lo spettro del passato è tornato a tormentarlo. Io non so se ho più le forze per affrontare quello che potrebbe accadere. Non so se riuscirei a ricominciare tutto da capo, se Sherlock si lasciasse trascinare nel mondo oscuro di Victor Trevor. So che lei ha una sua famiglia, John. So che non ci deve nulla, perché le abbiamo fatto passare l’inferno. So che non ho il diritto di farlo, ma le chiedo di non abbandonare mio fratello. Le chiedo di stare accanto a Sherlock. Perché lei è la sua luce, il suo cuore. L’unico che possa guidarlo nel buio ed evitare che precipiti nell’abisso, che vuole annientarlo per una colpa che non ha._

 

La voce si Mycroft Holmes si affievolì. Quasi si spense, nella notte fredda che li aveva avvolti. E rimase in attesa di una risposta che poteva significare vita o morte, per la persona più importante della sua vita.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Mi rendo conto che questo capitolo non abbia nulla dello spirito natalizio del periodo in cui viene pubblicato, ma spero che vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui, a chi abbia segnato la storia in una qualsiasi categoria e a chi voglia lasciare un commento.
> 
> Per chi voglia conoscere la risposta di John (qualcuno ha dei dubbi?), l’appuntamento è per domani.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. Promesse

La notte aveva invaso la stanza, con le sue ombre e le sue tenui luci. Non si sentivano rumori provenire dall’esterno. Probabilmente, era l’ora in cui persino una città come Londra, sempre viva e sveglia, trovava un po’ di pace, in quel breve momento in cui i nottambuli si concedevano il meritato riposo ed i mattinieri godevano degli ultimi minuti di sonno. Quella tranquillità strideva con l’orrore che aveva provocato in John Watson la storia che Mycroft Holmes aveva appena finito di raccontare. 

John sentiva freddo e non perché nel salotto del 221B di Baker Street non vi fosse il camino acceso. Scoprire il passato oscuro di Sherlock, lo aveva colpito quasi come assistere al suo suicidio. Non poteva _, non voleva_ , immaginare cosa volesse dire sentirsi responsabile per la morte del fratello maggiore né pensare alla violenza che il suo amico aveva subito, da qualcuno di cui avrebbe dovuto fidarsi e che non aveva potuto nemmeno denunciare. L’insicurezza, la fragilità, il dolore, che, a volte, coglieva nello sguardo sfuggente di Sherlock, nascevano da quell’incubo, attraverso cui era stato costretto a passare. Oltre al freddo ed all’orrore, John sentiva crescere dentro di sé una rabbia feroce e travolgente. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto uccidere, _fare a pezzi_ _lentamente e sistematicamente_ , Victor Trevor per ciò che aveva fatto a Sherlock. Non vedeva il volto di Mycroft, nascosto dalle ombre della notte, ma poteva immaginare cosa passasse per la mente del maggiore degli Holmes. Malgrado, durante il racconto, il tono della sua voce fosse stato piatto e quasi privo di emozioni, come se nulla lo toccasse, John non aveva potuto non notare la stanchezza e le pause fatte, come se tentasse di mantenere il solito controllo, che iniziava a difettare.

“Perché hai dovuto raccontargli tutto?” La domanda esplose nel silenzio della stanza, forte e chiara, anche se era stata solo un sussurro.

John trasalì e si girò si scatto, notando una figura alta e magra, ritta nel mezzo della porta che dava sulla cucina: “Da quanto tempo sei lì?”

“Da abbastanza per sapere che il mio caro fratello ti abbia raccontato cose che avrei preferito che tu non sapessi,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Avresti potuto fermarmi quando avessi voluto. Credi che non ti abbia notato? Sei arrivato, praticamente, quando ho incominciato a parlare. Avresti potuto impedirmi di dire anche solo una parola. Non lo hai fatto. Sai perché?”

“Perché?”

“Volevi che John sapesse, ma avevi paura della sua reazione. Temevi che lui ti giudicasse colpevole e ti lasciasse. Come vedi, è ancora qui.”

“E non me ne andrò da nessuna parte,” si intromise John, in tono dolce e rassicurante.

 

 

**Promesse**

 

 

“Invece _devi_ andartene! – sbottò Sherlock, dirigendosi verso le due poltrone – Hai una figlia che sta per nascere, una moglie che ti ama…”

“E un amico che si è sacrificato anche troppo per me. Non riuscirai a spaventarmi, Sherlock. Non mi manderai da nessuna parte. Io starò al tuo fianco e ti aiuterò a farla pagare a… a questo mostro.”

“Non posso permettertelo,” ribadì Sherlock, con decisione.

“Il dottor Watson è un uomo adulto e se vuole aiutarti, tu non…”

“Non intrometterti, Mycroft, hai già fatto abbastanza danni. Non hai qualche guerra da fare scoppiare?”

“Io non…”

“Sarebbe il caso che lei se ne andasse, Mycroft,” John lo interruppe, con molta calma.

Il dottore notò chiaramente come il politico si fosse irrigidito e si aspettava che protestasse, che opponesse resistenza e che si rifiutasse di andarsene. Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, il maggiore degli Holmes si alzò dalla poltrona: “Come desidera, dottore,” sussurrò, in tono stanco.

Sherlock non fece nulla per fermare il fratello. Non lo salutò nemmeno, mentre usciva.

 

 

John si appoggiò pesantemente allo schienale della propria poltrona, sentendola quasi parte di sé. Era stanco ed avrebbe volentieri chiuso gli occhi per lasciarsi alle spalle le ultime ventiquattro ore, gli ultimi giorni, forse persino gli ultimi mesi. Si chiese, irritato, quando la sua vita fosse diventata così complicata. La risposta più semplice sarebbe stata: “Dal giorno in cui ho incontrato Sherlock Holmes”, ma John non era un uomo che attribuisse ad altri la responsabilità delle proprie scelte. Nessuno lo aveva obbligato a seguire Sherlock. Nessuno lo aveva costretto a sposare Mary. Ogni azione, che aveva compiuto, era derivata da una decisione che aveva preso lui stesso, senza costrizioni. Forse qualche scelta era stata poco ponderata o non molto ragionata, probabilmente dovuta più all’impulso del momento, _del cuore_ , che alla mente. Comunque, lui era responsabile di ciò che gli era accaduto, come e forse persino più di Sherlock. Lui era l’adulto, nel loro strano rapporto. Era lui che avrebbe dovuto ricordare a Sherlock quali fossero i limiti del vivere nel mondo cosiddetto civile. Eppure, a volte se ne dimenticava, travolto dalla meraviglia che provava ogni volta che vedeva Sherlock all’opera, con la sua eleganza quasi regale e un po’ spocchiosa, la sua intelligenza esplosiva e quell’eloquenza travolgente, che caratterizzava la soluzione dei casi. Si era scordato che un bambino non pensa alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, che vede tutto solo nero o solo bianco e che agisce coerentemente alla conclusione a cui sia arrivato, senza valutare cosa gli accadrà. Per quanto Sherlock avesse professato di non essere un eroe, gli piaceva atteggiarsi a tale, se questo voleva dire che potesse salvare John. Sherlock era il suo cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura. John sapeva che ora avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo da se stesso: “Siediti, dobbiamo parlare.”

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla propria poltrona, sbuffando, raccogliendo ed abbracciando le lunghe gambe, con le ginocchia che toccavano il mento. John sorrise, chiedendosi se Sherlock sarebbe mai cresciuto.

I primi raggi del sole nascente filtrarono dalla finestra, che dava su Baker Street, colpendo John e facendo risplendere i suoi capelli biondo cenere. Sherlock lo osservò quasi rapito, pensando che quella strana combinazione rendesse praticamente reale il concetto di portatore di luce, che lui associava sempre all’amico.

“Dobbiamo parlare di tutto quello che è accaduto e decidere cosa fare,” continuò John.

Sherlock non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso e lo analizzava, come faceva sempre. Si vedeva chiaramente quanto John fosse stanco, ma negli occhi c’era una luce diversa dal solito. Erano pieni di dolore, più che di rabbia. A Sherlock si strinse il cuore. Non era giusto che il suo passato si stesse riversando sull’amico. John non doveva essere coinvolto e pagare per la sua stupidità. Non doveva soffrire per colpa sua.

“Non ti azzardare a pensare che tu sia stato stupido,” continuò John, facendo riscuotere Sherlock dai propri pensieri. Il consulente aggrottò la fronte: “Come…”

“Non è difficile, capire cosa tu stia pensando. Tu sei molto intelligente, Sherlock, e puoi dedurre molte cose dall’osservazione delle persone, ma hai sempre fatto fatica ad empatizzare con gli altri. Ora comprendo anche il perché. Quello che hai subito non aiuta ad avere fiducia nel prossimo né a volere mettersi nei suoi panni. Io sono molto più stupido, ma posso capire i sentimenti della gente, molto meglio di te. Come medico, mi è capitato di avere dei rapporti con persone che siano state stuprate, per questo, so con sicurezza che tu ti ritenga responsabile per ciò che è accaduto. Dallo stupro che hai subito fino alla morte di tuo fratello. Ho sbagliato qualcosa?”

Sherlock sogghignò, ricordando di avere posto la stessa domanda a John, poche ore dopo che avevano deciso di diventare non solo coinquilini, ma anche compagni di avventura. Con un tono compiaciuto, il dottore gli aveva rivelato come avesse colto nel segno con ogni sua deduzione, ma che Harry fosse il diminutivo di Harriett, che, quindi, era sua sorella, non suo fratello. Sherlock si rabbuiò. John, invece, aveva fatto centro su tutta la linea. Doveva essere merito, o colpa, del suo cuore. Sherlock aveva dedotto la vita di John e la difficoltà dei suoi rapporti con la sorella, dagli indizi che aveva raccolto dal cellulare dell’amico. John aveva capito cosa passasse per la testa di Sherlock, perché ascoltava il suo cuore e non aveva bisogno di altro per riconoscere i sentimenti degli uomini.

“È stata colpa mia. Se io fossi stato più svelto ad inquadrare Victor, se non mi fossi fatto raggirare come uno stupido, facendomi guidare dall’orgoglio e dalla voglia di dimostrare di essere il più intelligente di tutti…”

“Non è che tu sia molto cambiato, da allora, non credi?” Lo interruppe John, alzando un sopracciglio.

Sherlock lo guardò perplesso.

“Il taxista… la pastiglia… non ti ricorda nulla?”

“Non è la stessa cosa,” sbuffò Sherlock.

“Se ne sei convinto…”

Sherlock si alzò, sovrastando John, come se volesse intimorirlo. John rimase seduto, perfettamente fermo, per nulla impressionato dallo scatto dell’amico. Il giovane Holmes tornò a sedersi, mettendosi di traverso sulla poltrona, in modo da non essere più di fronte a Watson e comportandosi come se fosse stato offeso dall’affermazione del dottore: “Comunque, **_è_** stata colpa mia. Per questo non voglio che tu ti faccia coinvolgere in questa storia. Non voglio che Victor se la prenda con te. Non è giusto…”

“Non avresti dovuto uccidere Magnussen,” lo interruppe John, nuovamente.

Sherlock si girò a guardare John in viso, visibilmente arrabbiato. Non pensava che John gli avrebbe mai rinfacciato _questa_ cosa. Possibile che non capisse perché lo avesse fatto? Sherlock impallidì. A dire il vero, sperava proprio che John non avesse compreso le _vere_ motivazioni, che si celavano dietro al suo gesto. Non voleva che l’amico sapesse quello che provava per lui. Non voleva che scoprisse quei sogni segreti, che gli avevano permesso di sopravvivere, nel periodo in cui stava distruggendo l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Quegli stessi sogni infranti, quando tornò in patria, dalla scoperta dell’intrusione di Mary Morstan, o chiunque lei fosse veramente, nella vita di John. Era stato costretto a nascondere tutto, sentimenti e sogni, nella parte più recondita del proprio mind palace, perché aveva visto quanto Mary rendesse John felice. L’arrivo della bimba, poi, aveva sigillato quella stanza, con una porta invalicabile per lo stesso consulente. Sherlock scosse la testa. Era certo che John non potesse averlo capito, altrimenti glielo avrebbe detto. Inoltre, come poteva John sapere, quando lui stesso non era sicuro di cosa fosse quello che provava per l’amico? I sentimenti non erano il suo campo. Poteva benissimo fraintenderli e confondersi. La sua esperienza con Victor era una palese dimostrazione del fatto che non sapesse gestire le emozioni. Sherlock si era convinto di avere interpretato i propri sentimenti nel modo sbagliato e non avrebbe mai permesso a John di venire a conoscenza del suo errore.

“Non c’era altra soluzione. Magnussen archiviava tutto nel proprio palazzo mentale. Morto lui, ogni conoscenza racchiusa nel suo cervello finiva con lui,” spiegò Sherlock, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato, parlando con un bambino che non comprendesse un concetto elementare.

“Intellettualmente hai ragione, lo so, ma non avresti dovuto farlo ugualmente. Magnussen stava ricattando _me_ , utilizzando il passato di _mia_ moglie. Salvarla non era un problema tuo, ma mio.”

“Vuoi dire che avresti dovuto essere tu ad uccidere Magnussen?” chiese Sherlock, caustico.

“Se proprio non ci fosse stato altro modo per fermarlo, la risposta è sì: io avrei dovuto sparare a Magnussen.”

Sherlock emise una risata strozzata, sarcastica ed beffarda: “Non farmi ridere. Tu non lo avresti mai fatto. Non avresti _mai_ ucciso un uomo disarmato a sangue freddo.”

“Devo, nuovamente, ricordarti del taxista?” Chiese John, in tono gelido. Non gli piaceva pensare di avere messo fine alla vita di un uomo disarmato, anche se era un serial killer, ma lo avrebbe fatto e rifatto tutte le volte che fosse stato necessario, per salvare Sherlock.

Sherlock fissò John, che sembrava ferito:  “Sai che non dimentico mai nulla,” ribatté, in un tono più dolce.

John chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Non dovevano litigare fra di loro. Dovevano rimanere uniti. Solo rimanendo insieme, sarebbero usciti da quella situazione assurda.

“Comunque, non è stata colpa tua. E non ti permetterò di mettermi da parte. Non è giusto che tu continui a sacrificare la tua vita per me,” riprese John.

“Io ho ucciso Magnussen per salvare Mary e la bambina,” precisò Sherlock, puntiglioso.

John alzò un sopracciglio, facendo capire chiaramente a Sherlock che non gli credeva. Il giovane Holmes non poté trattenere un sogghigno.

“Ora che abbiamo stabilito che lo hai fatto per me, perché Mary è mia moglie, stabiliamo che non mi terrai mai più all’oscuro dei tuoi piani, soprattutto quando prevedano che tu rovini la tua vita.”

“Stavo mantenendo una promessa che avevo fatto al tuo matrimonio,” sottolineò Sherlock.

“Non era necessario che tu fossi così letterale,” John scrollò le spalle.

“Come ti ho già detto…” ricominciò Sherlock, petulante, ma John lo bloccò, portandosi verso l’amico: “Ho capito il tuo punto di vista, Sherlock. Quello che voglio che tu capisca è che non devi pensare di non essere importante, di essere quello sacrificabile, perché nessuno ha bisogno di te o sentirebbe la tua mancanza. Non è vero. Dio solo sa quanto io…” John abbassò la testa. Non era sicuro di quanto potesse tenere sotto controllo la propria voce, evitando che tremasse. Era difficile parlare del periodo in cui aveva creduto che Sherlock fosse morto, che si fosse suicidato, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo, per fermarlo. Dio, quanto si era sentito in colpa! Era arrivato quasi ad autodistruggersi. Aveva perso il conto delle notti insonni, a causa degli incubi, e di quante volte fosse arrivato quasi al punto di puntarsi la pistola alla testa e fare fuoco. Doveva stare attento. Nulla di questo doveva trapelare, soprattutto ora. Sherlock era fragile e avrebbe solo capito di avere ferito e fatto soffrire John, aumentando il suo desiderio di proteggerlo, come compensazione per quello che gli aveva fatto passare.

Una mano sfiorò appena un braccio di John: “Stai bene?”

“No, ma credo che tu lo sappia benissimo. Non posso stare bene, quando vedo che ti droghi e che butti via la tua vita per me.”

“Non ho buttato via la mia vita, John. Ho valutato la situazione, soppesando ogni possibile soluzione, e ho stabilito quale fosse quella in cui ci fossero meno perdenti,” Sherlock scrollò le spalle, come se stessero parlando del tempo.

“Lasciamo perdere. Ora, però, le cose cambieranno. Tu non deciderai più da solo cosa fare. Lo stabiliremo insieme. Non ti liberai di me facilmente, come credi.”

I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi, a lungo. Sherlock scosse la testa: “Sei un uomo testardo, dottor Watson, ma non potrei mai fare a meno del mio blogger… anche se non scrive più una parola sulle nostre avventure.”

“Riprenderò a scriverle. In effetti, aggiornare il nostro blog mi è mancato più di quanto credessi. – John allungò una mano – Mi prometti di non fare nulla di stupido o di troppo intelligente, senza prima averne parlato e valutato i pro ed i contro con me?”

Sherlock prese la mano, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di John: “Sia come tu vuoi, John Watson.”

John si lasciò andare ad un sorriso stanco, mentre le mani dei due uomini si stringevano, salde, forti, calde. Nessuno dei due aveva fretta di rilasciare quella dell’altro, consapevoli che quel contatto stesse rinsaldando il loro legame come nulla aveva fatto, dopo il ritorno di Sherlock dal mondo dei morti.

 

 

Mary aveva trascorso la notte nel salotto buio, seduta davanti alla finestra, che dava sull’ingresso. Aveva sperato che John cambiasse idea e che tornasse a casa, da lei, ma non era accaduto. Il sole stava sorgendo su una Londra fredda e spettrale e suo marito la aveva lasciata sola. Quando l’auto nera si fermò davanti alla porta di casa, il viso di Mary si indurì. Mycroft Holmes era decisamente l’ultima persona al mondo che lei volesse vedere. Avrebbe volentieri fatto finta di non essere in casa, ma era sicura che lui si fosse presentato sapendo di trovarla. Si alzò dalla poltrona quasi a fatica ed aprì la porta prima che l’uomo suonasse il campanello. Mycroft e Mary si fissarono, per qualche secondo, prima che lei parlasse: “Che cosa vuole, ancora?” Il tono era ostile, ma Mycroft non si fece impressionare: “Le dispiace se entro, signora Watson? Non mi sembra il caso che parliamo rimanendo sulla porta. Non si può mai sapere chi possa essere in ascolto.”

Mary si fece da parte, in modo da permettere a Mycroft di entrare in casa. L’uomo studiò il salotto su cui si apriva l’ingresso, arredato con mobili visibilmente non costosi, ma di ottima fattura. La stanza aveva una credenza in legno chiaro sulla destra, con davanti una tavola tonda dello stesso colore con intorno quattro sedie, mentre sulla sinistra, vicino alla finestra, c’era un tavolino, basso e rettangolare, con accanto due poltrone, messe in modo che potessero vedere sia l’interno della stanza che la strada. Nella parete di fronte all’entrata, c’era un camino spento, sulla cui mensola erano presenti alcune fotografie, che ritraevano John e Mary, da soli od in coppia. Nella fotografia posta al centro, scattata il giorno del matrimonio, c’era anche Sherlock.

“Dica in fretta quello che vuole e se ne vada. John potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro e non voglio che la trovi qui. Nessuno di noi due vorrebbe rispondere alle sue domande, giusto?”

“Il dottor Watson è da mio fratello. Da come li ho lasciati, parleranno a lungo, quindi non c’è alcuna fretta. Del resto, solo tu, AGRA, non vorresti rispondere alle domande di tuo marito. Io non ho nulla da nascondergli,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono gelido, appoggiandosi all’ombrello, ritto in piedi nel mezzo del salotto.

“Pensi veramente che John non avrebbe nulla da ridere sul fatto che _tu_ gli abbia messo alle costole un killer prezzolato?”

“Io ti ho assunta per proteggere John dall’eventuale vendetta di qualche membro dell’organizzazione di Moriarty. Il fatto che lui si sia innamorato di te e che ti abbia chiesto di sposarlo, è stato un effetto collaterale non… preventivato. Non ti ho mai ordinato di sedurlo né ti ho costretta ad unirti a lui. Potevi rifiutare la sua proposta, rimanendo amici.”

“Non penserai che io abbia sposato John per un malinteso senso del dovere nei tuoi confronti, vero? Perché saresti un bastardo arrogante peggiore di quello che credevo che fossi,” sibilò Mary, furiosa.

“Vuoi davvero farmi credere che John Watson abbia trasformato una tigre in una pecorella?”

“Io amo mio marito. È un uomo buono, leale, sincero, onesto, altruista e con un cuore immenso. Non meritava di essere coinvolto nei problemi creati da voi fratelli Holmes.”

“È stato John a decidere di seguire Sherlock, per coprirgli le spalle e condividere le sue avventure. Nessuno lo ha costretto. Non io e nemmeno Sherlock.”

“Che cosa vuoi ancora da lui?”

“John è l’unico che possa tenere Sherlock lontano dalla droga. Deve rimanere al suo fianco, per fare finire in galera Victor Trevor. Il fatto è che Victor ha già minacciato di uccidere chiunque aiuti mio fratello e potrebbe colpire John, per primo. Sherlock sarebbe distrutto dalla sua morte.”

“Naturalmente, non sarebbe terribile se John morisse, ma solo l’effetto che la sua morte avrebbe su Sherlock! L’importante è che John non si faccia uccidere, perché il povero Sherlock non sopporterebbe la perdita del suo cagnolino e tornerebbe a drogarsi, con la prima sostanza stupefacente che trovasse in giro! Questo sì che è altruismo, signor Holmes! Che cuore grande si ritrova,” un sarcasmo velenoso impregnava la voce di Mary, che tremava, cercando di impedirsi di colpire Mycroft.

“Sai benissimo che non intendo questo. Stimo John più di ogni altra persona, che abbia mai fatto parte della vita di mio fratello. So di potermi fidare di lui, perché tiene veramente a Sherlock, senza secondi fini. Si prende cura di lui e gli copre le spalle, come nemmeno io saprei fare. Loro due sono complementari, fatti per stare insieme. Quando ho deciso di assumerti per sorvegliare John, lo ho fatto perché volevo che fosse al sicuro e che stesse bene, fino al ritorno di mio fratello. Era il minimo che potessi fare, con quello che gli stavamo facendo passare.”

“Dovrebbe convincere John a lasciare Sherlock. Solo così, sarebbe veramente al sicuro.”

“Non è possibile. Anche Sherlock ha tentato di allontanare John, ma non ci è riuscito. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare, è sperare che trovino in fretta un modo per fermare Victor Trevor, senza ucciderlo, o non vi sarà salvezza per nessuno dei due.”

“Se dovesse accadere qualcosa a John…”

“Mi hai già minacciato una volta. Fossi in te, non ripeterei l’errore,” sibilò Mycroft, in tono intimidatorio.

“Non mi fai paura, Mycroft Holmes. E non credere di potermi fare fermare da qualcuno dei tuoi tirapiedi, prima che io arrivi a te. Non sono solo brava a violare siti web molto protetti, utilizzando un semplice cellulare. Se ero tanto richiesta, quando facevo il lavoro sporco per i governi del mondo civile, c’era un ottimo motivo: io ho sempre raggiunto ed eliminato il mio obiettivo. Chiunque fosse ed in qualunque posto si nascondesse.”

“Non dobbiamo farci la guerra, signora Watson. Entrambi abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo, vogliamo proteggere le persone che amiamo. Dato che le vite di Sherlock e John sono correlate e collegate, la salvezza di uno è la salvezza dell’altro. Noi dobbiamo essere alleati, non avversari.”

“Se lo ricordi, signor Holmes. Ci terremo in contatto.”

Mycroft fece un piccolo inchino con la testa, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.

 

 

Sherlock digitava sul portatile ad una velocità incredibile. John osservava le sue dita danzare sulla tastiera, affascinato dall’eleganza e dalla leggerezza, che riuscivano a mantenere malgrado la foga usata nella ricerca di notizie sul nuovo giocatore. Sul web, però, non si trovavano molte informazioni, che riguardassero Victor Trevor e la frustrazione di Sherlock aumentava ad ogni fallimento.

“Hai avuto altre relazioni, dopo Victor?” Domandò John, inclinando la testa.

Il feroce ticchettio si bloccò di colpo. John notò che il corpo magro di Sherlock si era teso. Con un movimento lento, il consulente si voltò verso il dottore, studiandone l’espressione curiosa: “Il coinvolgimento in storie d’amore non rientra nei miei campi di competenza. Quando sono riuscito a disintossicarmi, mi sono dedicato, anima e corpo, al Lavoro. Non avevo tempo né desiderio di sprecare energie per soddisfare i bisogni di un altro. Il Lavoro non ti tradisce e non ti delude mai.”

“A differenza delle persone?”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi e le labbra, perché non si sentiva a proprio agio nel rispondere a quelle domande. Non capiva perché John si stesse interessando della sua vita privata: “Conosci e capisci la gente molto meglio di me. Sai che siamo animali prevalentemente egoisti e che facciamo qualsiasi cosa, per l’autoconservazione.”

“Tu sai cosa sia l’autoconservazione?” Sorrise John, in modo dolce.

Sherlock amava il modo in cui John sorrideva. Ogni muscolo del suo viso partecipava all’azione e gli occhi diventavano di un blu ancora più intenso e luminoso: “Come tutti gli animali intelligenti, certo,” ricambiò il sorriso.

“Quindi è per proteggere te stesso che non ti affezioni alla gente, ma la tratti come se fosse stupida.”

“La maggior parte della gente è stupida. Ha un cervello, degli occhi, un naso e dei polpastrelli, ma sono inutili ed intorbiditi raccoglitori di indizi, dato che la gente li ignora. Inoltre, i sentimenti rendono le persone deboli, illogiche e vulnerabili. È questo il motivo fondamentale che mi ha convinto a non farmi coinvolgere dall’emotività. I sentimenti mi impedirebbero di svolgere al meglio il mio Lavoro e troppi criminali rimarrebbero a piede libero.”

John soppesò la risposta, cercando di stabilire se fosse il caso di far capire a Sherlock quante volte si fosse fatto guidare più dal cuore che dal cervello. Decise che non fosse il caso, che non fosse il momento giusto: “Vado a fare la spesa da Tesco,” informò, invece, l’amico.

“Non ho fame.”

“Ti verrà. E dovrai mangiare qualcosa. In casa non c’è molto e quello che c’è potrebbe risalire al paleolitico. Tornerò presto. Tu continua le tue ricerche. Non approfittare del fatto che io esca per andartene in giro. Promettimelo.”

“John!” Protestò Sherlock, offeso e scandalizzato.

“Accontentami. Non farmi stare in pensiero per tutto il tempo in cui farò la spesa. Ricorda che non ho un buon rapporto con quelle diavolerie che chiamano casse automatiche. Sai cosa potrebbe succedere, se fossi distratto dalla paura che tu non fossi qui ad attendermi?”

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sorriso: “Promesso,” sussurrò.

“Bene. Vado e torno,” John si alzò soddisfatto.

 

 

John aveva fatto la spesa in fretta, cercando di prendere cose che attirassero l’attenzione di Sherlock e lo convincessero a mangiare. Era riuscito, persino, a non litigare con la cassa automatica. Stava tornando a Baker Street, con il sole che illuminava una Londra invernale, quando un’auto nera si fermò accanto a lui. Un uomo biondo, in giacca e cravatta nere, ne scese ed aprì la portiera posteriore. John notò che portava sicuramente un’arma.

“Il signore ha richiesto la sua presenza, dottor Watson,” disse l’uomo biondo, con una voce profonda.

“Devo tornare a Baker Street. Ho preso delle cose che devono essere messe in frigorifero,”  si oppose John, senza troppa convinzione.

“Sono costretto ad insistere, dottore. Il signore si è raccomandato che la portassi da lui. Non credo che la tratterrà a lungo. Faremo in modo che nulla vada a male,” insisté l’uomo, gentilmente, ma fermamente.

“Possibile che Mycroft non smetta mai di voler dimostrare di essere l’uomo forte?” Sbottò John, sospirando esasperato, ma salì sull’auto, senza aggiungere altro. Non era la prima volta che il maggiore degli Holmes avesse bisogno di parlare con lui, senza che orecchie indiscrete li sentissero.

L’uomo biondo chiuse la portiera e salì, sedendo accanto all’autista. Il vetro separatore fra la parte anteriore e quella posteriore dell’auto era chiuso. John vide che l’uomo prendeva un cellulare, ma non sentì quello che stesse dicendo. Pensò solo che stesse informando Mycroft che lo avesse prelevato, come ordinato.

“Signore, ho preso il dottor Watson. Mi ha seguito senza opporre resistenza.”

“Non avevo dubbi. Il caro Mike ci ha fatto un grande favore, abituando il buon dottore ad essere prelevato senza preavviso. Non ti creerà problemi. Vi aspetto, non fatemi attendere troppo,” sogghignò Victor Trevor, soddisfatto.

“Agli ordini, signore,” l’uomo biondo riattaccò.

Il viso di Victor Trevor, seduto davanti al camino nella sala illuminata da un sole dispettoso, si indurì. Era ora di parlare a quattro occhi con il buon dottor John Watson, per fargli capire che non dovesse mettersi sulla sua strada o non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere nascere la propria figlia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Il sospetto che Mary sia stata assunta da Mycroft viene, naturalmente, dal piccolo accenno fatto in “The Abominable Bride”. Anche se si tratta solo di una conclusione a cui sia arrivato il mind palace di Sherlock, la cosa potrebbe avere una propria logica.
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato fino a qui, a chi abbia lasciato i kudos e a chi voglia lasciare qualche parola di commento.
> 
> A domani!
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Tutto scorre

L’auto nera procedeva a velocità costante, mentre si allontanava dal centro di Londra, per dirigersi verso la prima periferia, in una zona ricca di ville, lussuose e ben difese. John iniziò ad osservare il paesaggio circostante con sempre più preoccupazione. La prima volta che Mycroft lo aveva fatto rapire, perché il prelievo forzato di una persona contro la propria volontà poteva essere definito rapimento, anche se non erano state usate armi o minacce dirette, era stato portato in un magazzino abbandonato. In seguito, il maggiore degli Holmes aveva avuto il buon gusto di _riceverlo_ presso il Diogene’s o in qualche ufficio, probabilmente di comodo. Non lo aveva mai fatto portare a casa sua. Ora che ci pensava, malgrado conoscesse Mycroft Holmes da anni, John non aveva la più pallida idea di dove vivesse. Forse in una villa faraonica, che si trovava in uno dei lussuosi sobborghi di Londra. Oppure in un attico nel cuore della capitale inglese, per essere sempre a due passi dal luogo in cui dispensava ordini, al resto dell’umanità. Ovviamente, John pensava che Mycroft vivesse circondato dal solitario lusso, che caratterizzava gli uomini di potere e sarebbe stato curioso di sapere se quello, che lui immaginava, corrispondesse alla realtà. Era strano, comunque, che lo stesse facendo portare a casa sua. Mycroft non era tipo da andare a casa a dormire o riposare, nel bel mezzo di una crisi come quella che Victor Trevor aveva scatenato sull’intero paese e su Sherlock. In questo, i fratelli Holmes erano veramente molto simili. Erano capaci di stare svegli giorni, pur di portare a termine il proprio Lavoro. Non aveva senso che Mycroft si fosse allontanato così tanto dal centro del suo potere. Inoltre, non aveva inviato Anthea, o in qualunque modo si chiamasse, a prenderlo. Non aveva mai visto questi uomini. Certo, il maggiore degli Holmes aveva ai propri ordini tanti uomini e donne, che lui non aveva mai visto. Però, non c’era motivo che avesse inviato degli sconosciuti a prelevarlo. John dava sempre per scontato che le auto nere, mandate a prenderlo, appartenessero a Mycroft Holmes, ma si era già sbagliato un’altra volta. In quell’occasione era stata Irene Adler, la Donna, a farlo portare in un magazzino abbandonato. Era andata bene, perché non voleva fargli del male, ma solo usarlo per arrivare a Sherlock. Tenuto conto dei propositi di vendetta, che Victor Trevor tramava alle spalle dei fratelli Holmes, se questi non erano uomini di Mycroft, John si trovava in un grosso guaio.

 

 

**Tutto scorre**

 

 

L’auto rallentò, fino a fermarsi davanti ad un cancello affiancato da un alto muro di mattoni bianchi. John notò la telecamera, che si mosse leggermente, per accertarsi dell’identità degli occupanti. Non sentì se l’autista o l’altro uomo avessero detto qualcosa. Il cancello si aprì, lentamente e silenziosamente. L’auto imboccò un sentiero ghiaiato, che si snodava all’interno di un parco, per portare ad una villa. La casa era bassa, con solo un piano rialzato, ma larga. La porta principale era sormontata da un terrazzo, che faceva da tettoia e permetteva di accedere alla casa senza bagnarsi, anche in caso di pioggia. L’auto si fermò davanti alla porta. L’uomo biondo scese ed aprì la portiera, per permettere a John di scendere: “Il signore la sta attendendo nel salotto,” lo informò.

John sapeva di non avere scelta. Oramai era caduto nelle fauci del lupo e non poteva che andare avanti, sperando di uscirne intero. Non aveva senso che tentasse la fuga. Non lo stavano minacciando né gli avevano fatto del male. Non era certo colpa loro se lui aveva frainteso chi fosse il mandante del _cortese_ invito. Non gli rimaneva altro da fare che cercare di carpire a Victor Trevor più informazioni possibili, in modo da trovare un modo per distruggerlo. Scese dall’auto e si diresse alla villa, dove un maggiordomo lo attendeva per scortarlo dall’uomo, che aveva reso un incubo la vita di Sherlock.

 

 

Al 221B di Baker Street, la porta del salotto si aprì e la donna entrò, osservando l’uomo chino sul computer.

“Dovresti cambiare profumo, Mary. Questo ti rende sempre troppo riconoscibile,” disse Sherlock, senza alzare gli occhi dal computer.

“Ti assicuro che se volessi farti del male, non ti accorgeresti del mio arrivo,” ribatté Mary, andando a sedersi nella poltrona del marito. Attese qualche minuto che il giovane Holmes la degnasse di attenzione, ma il consulente era troppo impegnato nelle sue ricerche, per concederle del tempo: “Dove è John?”

“Tesco.”

“Ieri hai tentato di dissuadere John dall’aiutarti a risolvere questo caso e che non ci sei riuscito. Eri sincero?”

Sherlock, finalmente, si fermò e si girò verso Mary, irritato: “Questa situazione è pericolosa! Certo che ho tentato di tenerne fuori John! Ho cercato di cacciarlo anche dopo che tu eri andata via, ma non è servito a nulla. Perché pensi che stessi fingendo? Per chi mi hai preso?”

“Per un uomo disperato che farebbe di tutto pur di non rimanere solo.”

“Io non ho bisogno di nessuno. John ha sposato te, Mary. Sei tu che porti in grembo sua figlia, non io. È da te che torna ogni sera. E continuerà a tornare sempre. Non capisco perché tu sia così insicura.”

“Forse perché mio marito ha passato la notte qui, con te, e non mi ha chiamata per chiedermi come io stessi?” Domandò Mary, inclinando la testa. Non era arrabbiata. Stava solo constatando l’ovvio.

“Abbiamo avuto molto da fare.”

“Scrivere un messaggio non porta via molto tempo. Soprattutto se stai facendo la spesa.”

“John ti ama. Avrebbe ucciso Magnussen per te.”

“Magnussen lo hai ucciso tu. Per John.”

Sherlock si girò verso il computer, sospirando: “Posso sapere perché siete tutti interessati alle motivazioni che mi hanno spinto ad uccidere Magnussen? Era un uomo crudele che minacciava molte persone decisamente migliori di lui. Doveva essere fermato ed io lo ho fatto. Cosa c’è di strano, in questo?”

“Nulla. Non è strano nemmeno che tu lo abbia fatto per John. Sei morto per lui. Per uccidere per lui c’era bisogno di meno coraggio.”

“Non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare, Mary.”

“Voglio solo essere sicura che mio marito stia bene, tutto qui.”

“Allora aspetta che torni dalla spesa. Se non ha litigato con la cassa automatica e non lo hanno arrestato, dovrebbe arrivare fra poco. Ora lasciami in pace. Sto facendo delle ricerche e non voglio essere distratto. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Chiarissimo.”

Un silenzio gelido cadde nel salotto del 221B, mentre Sherlock e Mary attendevano il ritorno di John.

 

 

Il salotto della villa di Victor Trevor era illuminato dal sole, ma c’era freddo, come se nulla potesse portare calore in quella stanza, malgrado non fosse molto grande. Non c’erano molti mobili. Davanti ad una porta finestra, c’era una scrivania in metallo, di colore nero con alcune poltroncine in finta pelle, sempre nere. Sulla parete di destra, il camino acceso tentava di allontanare il freddo, ma non riusciva nella sua vana impresa. Accanto al camino, c’erano due poltrone ed un tavolino. Seduto su una delle poltrone, c’era Victor Trevor, vestito di tutto punto, con un completo di tre pezzi nero e lucidissime scarpe nere, come se fosse in visita di affari e non a casa sua. Un brivido percorse la schiena di John. Gli sembrava di essere stato risucchiato in un buco nero, dove il calore, i colori e la luce avessero perso la loro battaglia contro la fredda oscurità. Se Victor Trevor voleva dare l’impressione di essere un personaggio malvagio, nel pieno stereotipo dei cattivi alla 007, John doveva riconoscere che ci stava riuscendo benissimo.

“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora, dottore, si accomodi. Le assicuro che non le sarà fatto alcun male… per ora,” sorrise Trevor, freddamente.

John si andò a sedere nella poltrona accanto a lui. Le fiamme del camino gli procurarono appena un po’ di calore, che fu, comunque, veramente benvenuto.

“Posso offrirle qualcosa? So che le piace il caffè amaro, ma, forse, da buon inglese, preferisce un tea.”

“Un tea andrà benissimo,” rispose John, in tono secco.

Victor fece un cenno al maggiordomo, che uscì dalla stanza, silenziosamente.

“Cosa vuole da me?” Domandò John. Voleva andare via da quella casa il prima possibile. Gli sembrava che gli mancasse l’aria.

“Parlare di Sherlock, ovviamente.”

“Perché è tornato?”

“Sherlock le ha raccontato dei nostri trascorsi?” Chiese Victor, veramente curioso.

“Lui no. Lo ha fatto Mycroft.”

“Ah! Il buon, vecchio Mike. Lo ho trovato invecchiato e decisamente poco incline ad accogliermi amichevolmente.”

“Chissà perché.”

“Posso immaginare che mi abbia dipinto come un vero mostro, che ha traviato e portato sulla cattiva strada il suo povero ed innocente fratellino.”

La porta si aprì ed il maggiordomo entrò, portando un vassoio con una teiera, due tazze, una zuccheriera ed un bricco di latte. I due uomini tacquero, in attesa che il maggiordomo servisse il tea ed uscisse. John sorseggiò il caldo liquido ambrato.

“Mi dica, dottor Watson, quante volte ha fottuto Sherlock?”

John arrossì violentemente e fissò Victor Trevor come se volesse incenerirlo: “Sherlock ed io siamo amici. Non abbiamo mai avuto rapporti sessuali,” sibilò, furioso.

“Veramente? Avete convissuto per tanto tempo e lei non si è mai fatto fare neanche un servizietto da quella piccola puttana di Sherly?” Insisté Trevor, fingendosi sorpreso.

“Non sono gay.”

“Oh, questo non ha alcuna importanza. Sherlock non si è mai offerto a lei, in cambio di una ricetta per qualche sostanza stupefacente o qualche farmaco, che lo facesse sballare?”

“Sherlock non è un drogato… non si droga più. È pulito.”

“Non mi era sembrato, ieri. Avrei giurato che avesse le occhiaie tipiche di un’overdose,” insinuò Trevor, rimanendo in attesa di una risposta.

Il viso di John esprimeva tutta la sua rabbia e le labbra erano una linea sottile. Il dottore non disse nulla, malgrado la tentazione di mettere le mani al collo di Victor Trevor crescesse ogni secondo che passava.

“È un peccato che non abbia approfittato della situazione. – il padrone di casa riprese a parlare – Decisamente è uno spreco di risorse. Lei non ha idea di quanto sia bravo a letto, il caro piccolo Sherly. Lo ho addestrato bene. Sa fare cose, che nemmeno può immaginare. Inoltre, sopporta benissimo il dolore. Sono sicuro che, pur di sentirsi amato ed accettato da lei, sarebbe disposto a mettersi in qualsiasi posizione. Dovrebbe provare, dottor Watson, ne sarebbe soddisfatto come non lo è mai stato in vita sua,” terminò, con un sorriso maligno.

John strinse la tazza così forte, che temette che potesse andare in pezzi. La rabbia aumentava, ma sapeva che non doveva lasciarsi trascinare: “Mi dica che cosa vuole da me.”

“Voglio solo metterla in guardia. Io sono tornato per distruggere Sherlock. Voglio farlo a pezzi, in modo che non si riprenda mai più. Stavolta non tornerà dalla morte, come ha fatto pochi mesi fa. Non ho nulla contro di lei, dottor Watson. Anzi, mi è molto simpatico. Come le ho detto, ho letto con interesse il suo blog. Mi ha permesso di sentirmi vicino a Sherlock, mentre pianificavo la mia vendetta. Dal modo in cui ne parlava, sono sorpreso che non lo scopasse, ma le credo, se mi dice che non se lo è portato a letto.”

“Vorrebbe che io abbandonassi Sherlock, che non gli coprissi le spalle e non lo aiutassi a mandarla in galera, dove meriterebbe di stare da tantissimo tempo?”

“Esatto. Lo dico per il suo bene, dottor Watson. Sarebbe un peccato, se una brava persona, come lei, finisse per perdere la vita nel fuoco incrociato fra me e gli Holmes. Vorrei solo che lei si salvasse e potesse allevare sua figlia. Cosa gli deve, in fin dei conti? Sherly e Mike le hanno sempre mentito, la hanno usata e non si sono fatti scrupoli a farle del male, pur di raggiungere i propri scopi. Perché dovrebbe morire per loro?”

“Sherlock è un mio amico e farò tutto ciò che sarà necessario per tenerlo al sicuro.”

Victor guardò John, ironico: “Anche uccidermi, dottore? Non le si addice molto, non crede? E so, con certezza, che lei non sia armato.”

“Se volessi davvero ucciderla, signor Trevor, non avrei bisogno di armi. Si è dimenticato che io sia un medico? – John alzò il cucchiaino, con cui aveva mescolato il tea, e se lo rigirò fra le mani, come se stesse valutando un oggetto prezioso – Potrei mettere fine alla sua esistenza in almeno cinque modi diversi, anche solo utilizzando questo semplice cucchiaino. Se non lo faccio, è solo perché so che farei il suo gioco. Lei vuole fare soffrire Sherlock, non le importa in che modo. Sappia che non farò nulla per aiutarla  a vendicarsi di Sherlock.”

Victor Trevor scoppiò in una risata fredda: “Sì, lei mi piace proprio dottore. Non so cosa ci trovi in Sherlock. O forse sì. Davvero, se non fosse sposato ed in dolce attesa, direi che voglia sbatterselo non più e non meno di quanto lo abbia fatto io.  Visto che le cose non stanno così, che non esiste un legame sentimentale, fra di voi, mi dia retta: lasci Sherlock. Lo abbandoni a se stesso ed io mi dimenticherò del fatto che lei sia stato suo amico. In caso contrario, come ho già detto a Mike, non farò prigionieri, dottor Watson, ma solo vittime.”

John si irrigidì, stringendo i braccioli della poltrona in cui era seduto. Mycroft tralasciava sempre di raccontare qualche _insignificante_ particolare.

Victor si accorse della reazione di John e sogghignò: “Non mi dica. Il caro Mike si è dimenticato di riferirle del nostro incontro. Si sorprende? Sappiamo tutti quanti sappia essere onesto, aperto, per nulla manipolatore ed altruista. Come tutti gli Holmes, del resto.”

“Ciò che Mycroft abbia o non abbia raccontato non ha alcuna influenza, sulla mia decisione. Io sono e starò _sempre_ dalla parte di Sherlock Holmes. Qualsiasi cosa lei possa dire o minacciare. Non mi fa paura,” sibilò John, riprendendo il controllo sulle proprie emozioni.

Gli occhi di Victor divennero di ghiaccio: “Gli Holmes non meritano la sua lealtà, dottor Watson. Le hanno mentito, la hanno ferita, la hanno usata, le hanno nascosto informazioni importanti per la sua sicurezza e la sua vita. Si è mai chiesto da dove sia arrivata sua moglie? Perché un killer prezzolato sia stato attratto proprio da lei? Lo chieda a Mary Morstan o come si chiama. E al caro Mike.”

John era sbiancato. Perché tutti sapevano su sua moglie più cose di quante ne conoscesse lui? Eppure, era la donna che _lui_ aveva sposato, che portava in grembo _sua_ figlia. Avrebbe dovuto conoscerla meglio di quanto stesse scoprendo. Possibile che il loro incontro non fosse stato casuale?

“Ci pensi bene, dottor Watson. Consideri bene a chi stia donando la sua lealtà… e la sua vita. Quando lo avrà fatto, forse scoprirà che sarebbe più giusto che lei li abbandonasse tutti e si ricostruisse una vita da qualche altra parte. Il mio è un consiglio da amico. L’unico e l’ultimo che le darò.”

John capì che Victor lo stava congedando e si alzò, cercando di celare la rabbia ed i dubbi, che quell’uomo subdolo aveva instillato in lui: “Grazie per la cortesia, ma non ci conti,” ribatté, sarcastico.

Si girò ed uscì. L’auto nera lo attendeva fuori, pronta per riportarlo… dove? Non era più sicuro di quale fosse il luogo che potesse chiamare casa.

 

 

Il rientro a Londra fu rapido. L’auto lasciò John all’inizio di Baker Street. Abbastanza vicino a casa da poterla raggiungere velocemente, ma lontano da non essere visti da Sherlock, nel caso in cui fosse alla finestra, in attesa del ritorno dell’amico. John salì lentamente le scale del 221B. Poteva sentire il ticchettio tipico dei tasti del computer anche mentre saliva le scale. Quando aprì la porta, quattro paia d’occhi si alzarono contemporaneamente su di lui.

“Perché ci hai messo così tanto tempo?” Domandò Sherlock, irritato.

John si diresse verso la cucina ed appoggiò le sporte con la spesa sul tavolo, iniziando a mettere tutto a posto: “Non sono stato via così a lungo,” rispose, evitando di guardare negli occhi la moglie e l’amico. L’ultima cosa che il dottore volesse, era che un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità ed una killer prezzolata capissero che fosse stato sequestrato e minacciato. John non sapeva come fermare Victor Trevor, ma era fin troppo cosciente del fatto che Sherlock e Mary avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa, per proteggerlo. Lo avevano già dimostrato. E lui era stanco di sentirsi responsabile dei sacrifici degli altri. John non voleva che Sherlock e Mary facessero qualcosa di stupido, per difenderlo dalle minacce di Victor. Del resto, il dottore era anche ben conscio di essere un pessimo bugiardo e di dover mentire a due delle persone che lo conoscevano meglio e che potevano leggerlo come un libro aperto, senza che lui proferisse parola.

“Cosa è successo?” John non si era accorto che Mary lo avesse raggiunto in cucina.

“Nulla di che. Ho litigato con la cassa automatica,” rispose John, nervoso.

“Dovresti smetterla di usarle,” ribatté Sherlock.

“Sicuro che sia solo questo?” Insisté Mary.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a casa?”

“Ero preoccupata. Non mi hai chiamata. Credevo che vi foste messi nei guai.”

“Abbiamo parlato,” tagliò corto John. Improvvisamente, gli vennero in mente le parole di Victor Trevor, sul fatto che non fosse stato un caso che Mary fosse entrata nella sua vita. Fissò la moglie, pensando se chiedere delucidazioni o meno, sul modo in cui si erano incontrati, quando sentì una specie di tonfo provenire dal salotto. Preoccupato, lasciò la spesa e raggiunse Sherlock.

Il consulente si era alzato ed aveva chiuso il computer con un gesto rabbioso, iniziando a camminare nervosamente per la stanza: “Non ho trovato nulla! Sembra che Victor sia un fantasma.”

“Potrei provare io, accedendo alle banche dati di CIA ed MI5. Loro potrebbero avere qualche informazione interessante,” si propose Mary.

“Vuoi violare i server della CIA e dell’MI5 con il _mio_ computer?” Domandò John, sorpreso e preoccupato.

“Tranquillo, tesoro, non mi tracceranno. Non sapranno mai che sei stato tu,” ridacchiò Mary, lasciando un tenero bacio sulla punta del naso del marito.

La signora Watson si sedette sulla sedia, al posto di Sherlock, e cominciò a digitare velocemente. Dopo alcuni minuti di ricerche, Mary sospirò: “Non c’è molto nemmeno qui. Trevor è stato bravo a nascondere le proprie tracce.”

“Sapeva di avere a che fare con Mycroft. Mio fratello ha accesso a tante banche dati ed informazioni. Per organizzare il proprio piano, Victor è stato costretto a nascondersi bene o non sarebbe mai riuscito nella propria impresa. L’ha fatta sotto il naso di Mycroft, non si può dire che non sia in gamba,” borbottò Sherlock.

“Deve pur esistere qualcuno che possa dirci qualcosa su di lui,” sospirò John, esasperato.

“La tua rete di senzatetto,” intervenne Mary.

“Cosa?” Domandò Sherlock, girandosi verso di lei.

“Victor Trevor doveva nascondersi da Mycroft, ma non poteva diventare invisibile. E chi meglio dei senzatetto conosce i segreti della città? Loro passano inosservati e possono sapere cose che gli uomini dei servizi segreti non verranno mai a conoscere.”

“Giusto! Giustogiustogiustogiustogiusto,” mormorò Sherlock, portandosi le mani congiunte davanti alla bocca, come se stesse pregando, e camminando vorticosamente per il salotto.

“Veramente credete che dei senzatetto possano arrivare dove non arrivano i servizi segreti?” Chiese John, scettico.

“Assolutamente sì. Ho trovato alcune fotografie di Victor, in internet. Dobbiamo stamparne un paio e consegnarle ad alcuni membri della mia rete, che troveranno le informazioni che ci servono. Potrebbero non dirci cosa faccia Victor, ma dove vada e chi incontri sì.”

“Bene. Prima di uscire, però, ti fai una bella doccia e mangi qualcosa.”

Sherlock si voltò verso John, confuso: “Cosa, scusa?”

“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato qualcosa?”

“Non ho bisogno di mangiare! Lo sai che farlo offusca le mie capacità intellettive. Ho un caso da risolvere e non posso certo perdere tempo per nutrire un mezzo di trasporto,” protestò Sherlock, elettrizzato.

“Il tuo corpo ha bisogno di sostegno alimentare, soprattutto dopo che lo hai mandato in corto circuito con quella overdose. Se non mangi qualcosa, non ti lascerò uscire di qui,” insisté John, deciso.

“Non oseresti,” sussurrò Sherlock,

“Mettimi alla prova.”

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, sfidandosi a chi distogliesse lo sguardo per primo. Di solito era John a cedere, ma stavolta non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo. Sherlock era troppo magro, il suo corpo aveva subito uno shock tremendo e non gli avrebbe permesso di abusare ulteriormente delle proprie forze. Capendo che John non avrebbe mai ceduto, Sherlock alzò la braccia, in segno di resa: “Va bene! Hai vinto! Vado a fare la doccia e mangerò qualcosa. Contento, mammina?” sbottò esasperato.

“Abbastanza. Vai. Preparo qualcosa mentre fai la doccia.”

Sherlock andò in bagno e si lavò velocemente. Mary osservava il marito, mentre preparava da mangiare per il giovane Holmes. John si muoveva per la cucina di Baker Street come se fosse stato a casa sua. Nulla era stato spostato, da quando lui era andato via. Sembrava che John non avesse mai smesso di vivere in quell’appartamento. Mary si sentì stringere il cuore, al pensiero che John potesse essere stato più felice lì, che con lei. Accarezzandosi il ventre, Mary si chiese se fosse giusto tenere John legato a sé, sapendo che lui avrebbe potuto essere più felice con un’altra persona, se solo avesse capito quali fossero i sentimenti che provava per Sherlock.

Il giovane Holmes uscì dal bagno e si precipitò in camera da letto, per uscirne poco dopo perfettamente vestito: “Mi sono lavato, signore. Vuole fare una ispezione, capitano?”

John gli sorrise, mentre metteva nei piatti uova e pancetta con pane abbrustolito e riempiva il bicchiere con del succo di frutta: “Siediti, prima che si raffreddi tutto. E non fare finta di mangiare o ti faccio scoprire cosa voglia veramente dire essere sotto le armi!”

Si misero a tavola e mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri. Mary notò che John sbirciava verso Sherlock, assicurandosi che stesse mangiando qualcosa e sorridendo dolcemente, ad ogni boccone che l’amico metteva in bocca. Infatti, contraddicendo quello che aveva detto poco prima, il consulente investigativo mangiò con gusto ciò che il dottore aveva preparato, assaporando quel piatto, che sapeva di casa e di calore domestico. Con tristezza, Sherlock dovette ammettere che sentiva la mancanza di quel calore, che solo John riusciva a portare nella sua vita.

Appena ebbero finito di mangiare, John e Sherlock presero le giacche, pronti ad uscire.

“Andremo ai giardini di Kensington. C’è un ragazzo della mia rete che staziona sempre da quelle parti e che frequenta abitualmente anche la zona finanziaria. Per fare ciò che ha fatto, Victor deve avere dei forti agganci con il mondo delle trasmissioni e dell’informatica. Forse è l’eminenza grigia dietro a qualche azienda famosa. In fin dei conti, era un avvocato e potrebbe avere scalato i vertici di diverse società, rimanendo legalmente nell’ombra,” spiegò Sherlock.

“Mi raccomando, state attenti. Non possiamo sapere cosa abbia in mente quell’uomo. Potrebbe anche farvi sorvegliare. Non mi sorprenderebbe se lo facesse da tempo,” li salutò Mary.

John si irrigidì, mentre stringeva la moglie in un abbraccio delicato. Se non era stato un caso che Mary fosse entrata nella sua vita, forse era stato proprio Victor Trevor a pagarla per controllarlo e strappargli informazioni su Sherlock. O per farlo uccidere, in modo da vendicarsi di Sherlock. Non poteva essere. Anche se il suo incontro con Mary non fosse stato casuale, Victor non aveva motivo per farla entrare nella sua vita, dato che tutti sapevano che Sherlock fosse morto. A meno che, Victor non avesse saputo che Sherlock fosse vivo ed avesse deciso di fare sorvegliare John, sperando che lo contattasse. John scosse la testa, infastidito dai pensieri caotici e contradditori, che stavano attraversando la sua mente. Doveva smetterla di pensare in modo così contorto od avrebbe fatto il gioco di Victor Trevor. Se fosse riuscito a dividerli, Trevor avrebbe vinto. Dovevano rimanere uniti ed avere fiducia l’uno nell’altro. Solo così si sarebbero salvati dalla trappola che era stata loro tesa.

“Stai bene?” Gli chiese Mary, allarmata.

“Certo, stai tranquilla, non ho nulla. Non devi preoccuparti, non fa bene alla piccola,” le sorrise John, baciandola sulla guancia.

“Noi staremo bene. Voi tornate presto.”

Sherlock e John uscirono, per andare a cercare l’informatore del consulente investigativo, mentre Mary rimaneva in casa a rassettare la cucina.

 

 

Erano arrivati al parco da pochi minuti, passeggiando lentamente e senza scambiarsi una parola. Si erano seduti su una panchina, al sole, godendosi il tepore dei suoi raggi. Senza farsi notare, Sherlock aveva preso dalla tasca del cappotto una fotografia ed un biglietto da venti sterline, appoggiandoli in un piccolo contenitore posto sotto la panchina e praticamente invisibile. Dall’altra parte del parco, John aveva notato un ragazzo, moro e non troppo alto, un po’ in carne, che dimostrava poco più di trenta anni. Stava suonando un violino e lo faceva con maestria, ma i vestiti, vecchi e rattoppati, facevano capire che il ragazzo vivesse per strada. Il giovane terminò il proprio brano e ricevette gli applausi di alcuni passanti, che si erano fermati ad ascoltarlo. Raccolto il cappello, in cui erano state lasciate le offerte, il giovane si spostò verso la panchina su cui erano seduti il consulente ed il dottore.

“Possiamo tornare a casa,” disse Sherlock, alzandosi con un gesto elegante.

John lo seguì ed evitò di voltarsi, per non far capire, ad eventuali osservatori, che fosse interessato a vedere se il ragazzo si sedeva al loro posto e prelevava ciò che Sherlock gli aveva lasciato.

Erano arrivati al cancello del parco e stavano per immettersi sul marciapiede, diretti al 221B in attesa di notizie, quando John sentì una fitta fortissima al petto. Si fermò, quasi incredulo, mentre i suoni si facevano sempre più lontani. La voce di Sherlock, che lo chiamava disperatamente, era ovattata e quasi irriconoscibile. John si sentiva stanco, incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti. Le braccia di Sherlock lo circondarono e gli impedirono di cadere in terra, dato che le gambe si rifiutavano di reggere il suo peso. Incredulo, il dottore si guardò la mano, che si era portato al petto. Era sporca di sangue. Il suo sangue. Che si allargava sempre di più, sul maglione scuro che indossava dal giorno prima. Sherlock continuava a chiamarlo e John avrebbe voluto rispondergli, dirgli che stava bene e che non doveva preoccuparsi. Avrebbe voluto farsi promettere che né lui né Mary avrebbero fatto qualcosa di stupido, come uccidere il mandante del suo omicidio, ma la voce si rifiutava di uscire dalla gola. John lottò con tutte le proprie forze, per non perdere i sensi e rimanere lucido, ma il suo stesso corpo non obbedì agli ordini che cercava di impartirgli.

Ed il buio cadde su di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Victor Trevor ha fatto la sua mossa. Ora tocca a Sherlock e/o Mary fare la loro. 
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e a chi voglia lasciare qualche riga di commento.
> 
> A domani per la fine della storia.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Vita e morte

Il cuore in gola. Le mani sporche del sangue di John. Il cervello che si rifiutava di valutare, di dedurre, di trarre conclusioni. Sherlock era completamente nel panico. Non poteva perdere John. Non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per proteggerlo. Non in questo modo assurdo. Non a causa di Victor Trevor. John doveva vivere. Aveva una famiglia di cui prendersi cura. Avrebbe dovuto cacciarlo via. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare che John rimanesse al suo fianco, anche se non riusciva più a pensare alla sua vita, senza averlo accanto a sé. Mycroft aveva ragione: i sentimenti non erano un vantaggio. Il suo bisogno di John lo aveva portato a non essere razionale e freddo, come avrebbe dovuto. Ed ora stava pagando il suo errore nel modo peggiore. Stava per perdere la sua luce, il suo cuore. Per sempre.

 

Il campanello suonò e la signora Hudson andò a rispondere. Passi pesanti salirono le scale, che portavano al 221B di Baker Street. Non era il passo di John. Né quello di Sherlock. La porta si aprì e comparve una testa sale e pepe. Gli occhi di Gregory Lestrade incontrarono quelli di Mary Morstan Watson. Non ci fu bisogno di parole. Mary riconobbe quello sguardo. Si portò una mano al ventre e strinse le labbra. Qualcuno avrebbe pagato per ogni goccia di sangue versata da John. Doveva solo stabilire chi.

 

 

**Vita e morte**

Mary entrò nella sala d’attesa del pronto soccorso e vi trovò Sherlock, seduto in terra, con le gambe raccolte sotto il mento e le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia. I loro sguardi si incrociarono ed ognuno dei due riconobbe la propria disperazione negli occhi dell’altro.

“Non ho potuto fare nulla per impedire che gli sparassero. Non ho nemmeno capito da dove sia arrivato il colpo. Ho solo visto John barcollare, prendersi il petto e sono riuscito a sorreggerlo, prima che cadesse in terra,” spiegò Sherlock, in tono basso e pieno di angoscia.

“Come sta?” Domandò Mary, troppo sconvolta per misurare la rabbia nella propria voce.

“Respirava. Lo stanno operando. Non mi hanno permesso di stare con lui.”

Mary annuì. La fitta al ventre la colpì come una pugnalata. Lestrade, alle sue spalle, la vide barcollare e la soccorse, afferrandole i fianchi: “Non stai bene?”

Mary non capiva quel dolore lacerante. Sembrava che stesse somatizzando la paura di perdere John, ma era altro. La fitta violenta si ripeté, altrettanto forte: “La bambina…” mormorò, sconvolta.

Sherlock balzò in piedi: “Si sono rotte le acque,” la informò, correndo a chiamare un’infermiera.

“No… è troppo presto… la bambina no… Dio, ti prego… non farmi perdere entrambi…”

Un’infermiera arrivò di corsa, seguita da Sherlock e da un’altra collega, che spingeva una carrozzina. Fecero sedere Mary, pronti a portarla in sala parto, ma lei afferrò il polso di Sherlock: “Non lasciarmi sola,” lo supplicò.

Sherlock impallidì. Non aveva idea di cosa dovesse fare in sala parto. Quello era… sarebbe stato compito di John: “Mai. Non vi lascerò mai sole,” rispose, deciso.

Sherlock prese la mano di Mary e la accompagnò in sala parto, dove arrivò anche il medico. Era una donna di mezza età, non troppo alta ed un po’ in sovrappeso, con i lunghi capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon alto. Sorrise, mentre aiutava le infermiere ad adagiare Mary sul lettino: “Allora ci siamo. La piccola ha fretta di nascere. Dove è John? Sta lavorando? Potremmo chiedere alla piccola di attendere fino al suo arrivo!”

“John è in sala operatoria. Gli hanno sparato,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco.

Il sorriso scomparve dal viso della dottoressa, che impallidì: “O mio Dio, no! Sta… – la donna si interruppe, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore – Facciamo nascere questa piccola, intanto. Lei è…?”

“Sherlock Holmes. Amico di famiglia. Sono stato il testimone di nozze di John.”

“Piacere, Sherlock. Sono Annabelle Jones,” si presentò la donna, iniziando a visitare Mary, che prese la mano del consulente e la strinse, in cerca di conforto.

Sherlock non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare. Si mise di fianco al lettino e studiò il viso del medico. Notò che era rilassata e tranquilla: “Allora, Mary, la piccola ha accelerato i tempi, ma sei molto avanti con la gestazione, quindi non dovremmo avere problemi. Procederemo con un parto naturale. Se ci accorgeremo che la piccola sia in difficoltà, ti sederemo ed interverremo con un taglio cesareo. Va bene?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Ricordi tutto del corso pre-parto, vero?”

“Calma. Respirazione. Spinte. Sì.”

“Io no,” intervenne Sherlock.

“Oh, lei non deve fare molto. Giusto tenere la mano a Mary ed incoraggiarla. Se dovesse sentirsi svenire, vada subito fuori. Qui dobbiamo occuparci di mamma e bimba, non abbiamo tempo per gli uomini deboli.”

“Perché dovrei svenire?” Chiese Sherlock, perplesso.

“Perché voi uomini, tesoro, non siete così forti come pensate,” ridacchiò la dottoressa Jones.

Prima che Sherlock potesse ribattere, Mary lanciò un urlo e strinse la mano dell’uomo: la piccola esigeva tutte le attenzioni per sé.

 

In un’altra sala, intanto, il dottor Chris Beale stava tentando di trovare il proiettile, che aveva colpito John, per poi rimarginare le emorragie che lo stavano dissanguando: “Avanti Watson, non farmi scherzi. – mormorava l’uomo, mentre interveniva – Non vorrai lasciare sola tua moglie con una neonata. Non è da te, amico mio. Forza. Dove accidenti è finito quel maledetto proiettile!”

Le parole del medico vennero interrotte da un sibilo acuto. L’anestesista controllò gli strumenti di monitoraggio, allarmato: “La pressione è precipitata! C’è il rischio di un arresto cardiaco!”

 

“Forza Mary. Stai andando benissimo. Vero, moretto?”

“Sì, sei brava. Alla fine mi avrai rotto una mano, ma ne sarà valsa la pena,” concordò Sherlock, in tono incoraggiante.

“Se vuoi, facciamo cambio. Tu ti prendi le contrazioni, mentre io ti stringo la mano,” sibilò Mary.

“La prossima volta, semmai. Ora hai iniziato tu. Devi portare a termine il tuo compito,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Ti prendo in parola!”

 

“Pressione!” Urlò il dottor Beale.

“Sta calando ancora. Non reagisce al farmaco. Il cuore è in sofferenza.”

“ECCOLO! Ho trovato il proiettile. Piccolo maledetto bastardo, hai finito di fare danni. Forza, John! Ora iniziamo a ricucire. Tieni duro.”

Il sibilo divenne ancora più insistente, facendo scattare in piedi l’anestesista: “E’ in arresto cardiaco!”

 

“Andiamo, Mary. Forza. Un ultimo piccolo sforzo. Un’altra spinta e la piccola sarà fra le tue braccia.”

“La piccola sta bene, vero?” Domandò Mary, respirando affannosamente.

“Certo che sta bene! – rispose Sherlock, al posto della dottoressa – È figlia tua e di John. Non esisterà mai una bambina più testarda e combattiva di lei.”

“Ed avrà te, come padrino. Sarà un problema tenerle testa,” sorrise Mary.

“Padrino?”

“Visto che non parti più per la missione in Europa dell’Est, il minimo che tu possa fare è accettare di essere il padrino di Jane. A chi altro vuoi che la affidiamo?”

“Jane?”

“È il nome che abbiamo scelto. Ti piace?”

“Semplice. Corto. Essenziale. Sì, mi piace.”

“Non è banale, comune e mediocre?”

“Un nome non fa una persona. Ci penseranno i vostri geni a rendere Jane veramente speciale.”

Mary urlò.

“Brava! Così! Ci siamo!” Le ultime parole della dottoressa furono accompagnate da un pianto disperato.

“Eccola qui, la nostra piccola combattente,” mormorò la dottoressa Jones, sorridendo. Un’infermiera aveva preso la piccola, facendole un bagnetto veloce ed avvolgendola in un asciugamano candido, sotto lo sguardo attento di Sherlock. La stessa donna portò la neonata a Mary, che la accolse fra le proprie braccia, stanca e sudata, ma con un sorriso raggiante ad illuminarle il volto.

Sherlock studiava il viso della piccola, che piangeva, stringendo i pugni rabbiosamente. Aveva la forma del volto ed il taglio degli occhi di John, mentre il naso e la bocca erano di Mary: “È bellissima,” sussurrò.

“Hai ragione. Una nuova vita è sempre un piccolo miracolo,” mormorò Mary, al colmo della gioia.

 

 

In sala operatoria, la tensione era diventata palpabile. Il dottor Beale non voleva arrendersi. Se non avesse dovuto usare il defibrillatore, avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni il rilevatore dei segni vitali, che continuava a fischiare fastidiosamente: “Non ti azzardare a mollare, John. Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo di morire sotto i _miei_ ferri. Lo prenderei come un affronto personale e sarei molto deluso di te. Avanti! Reagisci! Sei più forte di così! Libero!”

Dopo la scarica elettrica, il rilevatore emise un bip solitario, che si ripeté e divenne sempre più regolare.

“SÌ! – gridò il chirurgo, felice – Lo sapevo che non mi avresti mai fatto questo dispetto! Forza, dobbiamo ricucire in fretta. Chiedete altro sangue. Tieni monitorato i segni vitali. Anche per oggi abbiamo avuto il nostro piccolo miracolo.”

 

 

Era calata di nuovo la sera. L’ospedale era tranquillo. I pazienti riposavano nei loro letti, mentre i parenti erano tornati alle loro case. Mary riposava nel reparto maternità, John era stato portato in rianimazione, mentre la piccola Jane dormiva profondamente in una delle incubatrici della nursery.

Sherlock era uscito dalla sala parto, subito dopo la nascita di Jane, in cerca di notizie su John. In sala d’attesa aveva trovato Mycroft ed insieme avevano ascoltato Beale, mentre li informava dei problemi, che si erano presentanti durante l’intervento. La rabbia di Sherlock era palese per chiunque lo guardasse.

“Sherlock, dimmi che non hai intenzione di fare nulla di stupido,” sospirò Mycroft, preoccupato.

“Stupido, tipo cosa?”

“Tipo andare da Victor Trevor ed ucciderlo.”

“Tu sai dove si nasconda quel verme?”

“No. Non lo ho ancora trovato. Evidentemente la casa in cui abita è in affitto a qualche società di comodo o ha trovato ospitalità presso qualche suo socio. Lo troverò, ma tu non devi avvicinarlo.”

“È stato lui a tentare di uccidere John,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Non ci sono prove,” ribatté Mycroft, gelido.

“Io non ne ho bisogno. Sappiamo entrambi che sia stato lui. Probabilmente non è l’esecutore materiale del tentato omicidio, ma il mandante sicuramente sì.”

“Sono riuscito ad ottenere che il tuo esilio sia cancellato, perché Charles Augustus Magnussen era una minaccia per molte persone influenti, che hanno apprezzato il fatto che tu lo abbia eliminato, ma nessuno ti salverà, se ucciderai Victor. Sarebbe vista come una questione personale e non ci sarebbe perdono, per un secondo omicidio. Nemmeno il reale ritorno di Moriarty dalla tomba ti salverebbe dalla morte.”

Sherlock fissò il fratello, furioso e freddo: “Ho promesso a John che non avrei fatto nulla di stupido o di troppo intelligente, senza avere prima parlato con lui. Aspetterò che John si svegli, prima di fare qualsiasi mossa. Anche perché il modo in cui ucciderò quel bastardo di Victor cambierà, a seconda che John viva o muoia. Hai tempo fino ad allora, per metterlo al sicuro. Dopo, non ti garantisco nulla.”

Mycroft studiò gli occhi e l’espressione del fratello minore. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, ma gli aveva concesso un po’ di tempo. Sperava che fosse sufficiente per salvarlo da se stesso.

Sherlock girò le spalle a Mycroft e si diresse verso il reparto di rianimazione. Aveva deciso di trascorrere la notte accanto a John, per accertarsi che il decorso post operatorio procedesse nel migliore dei modi. Infilati un camice sterile ed una mascherina, era entrato nella stanza di John, si era seduto accanto a lui e gli aveva preso una mano, senza più lasciarla: “È nata tua figlia. La dottoressa ha detto che lo shock, provocato dal tuo ferimento, è stato la causa del parto prematuro. Però, non ti devi preoccupare. Mary è stata bravissima e sta bene. Per sicurezza, hanno messo Jane in incubatrice, ma non ha subito traumi, durante il parto. Starete bene, tutti quanti. Ed io non sto andando ad uccidere Victor, come meriterebbe. Te lo ho promesso. Decideremo insieme cosa fare. Comunque, sbrigati a svegliarti, perché non so quanto resisterò, ancora. Intanto, stanotte starò qui. È passata la signora Hudson. Piangeva, ovviamente. Per fortuna c’era Gary, che si è occupato di consolarla e calmarla. Credo che l’abbia portata a vedere Jane. Naturalmente, è venuta anche Molly. Mi ha detto di salutarti, poi è andata pure lei da tua figlia. Ah, sì, ovviamente è venuto anche Mycroft. Sono sicuro che abbia lasciato qui alcuni dei suoi uomini, affinché mi sorveglino e mi impediscano di fare cose stupide, come andare da Victor e fargli saltare il cervello. Cosa che meriterebbe, intendiamoci. Questa sarà la soluzione che voterò, quando ti sveglierai. Fallo presto. Anche ora, se ti va. Sai che mi è sempre piaciuto sentire il suono della mia voce, ma ora mi sta annoiando. Mi piace di più, quando tu intervalli i miei ragionamenti con i tuoi apprezzamenti. Svegliati, John. Ti stiamo aspettando.”

Sherlock osservò il viso di John, ma non vi fu nessun cambiamento. Con un sospiro rassegnato, Sherlock riprese a parlare: “Allora. Intanto che tu decidi di svegliarti, potrei spiegarti in quanti modi potrei uccidere Victor Trevor, senza che la colpa ricada su di me...”

 

 

Mary si era svegliata, dolorante, ma felice. Dalla sala parto, l’avevano portata direttamente in stanza ed era caduta in un sonno pesante, che le aveva fatto recuperare le forze. Sentendosi abbastanza bene, decise di andare a vedere la figlia ed il marito. Senza fare rumore, si alzò e si diresse alla nursery, dove osservò la figlia per un tempo indefinito.

“Mary! Ti sei alzata,” la salutò un’infermiera, sussurrando.

“Volevo vedere Jane e mio marito.”

“John è in rianimazione,” ribatté l’infermiera, rimanendo sul vago.

“Lo so. Sherlock mi ha informato dei problemi che ci sono stati durante l’intervento. Chris pensa che non abbia subito danni permanenti, ma bisogna attendere che John si svegli.”

“Vedrai che John starà bene. È un uomo forte. Il suo amico… è carino, anche se starebbe meglio, con qualche chilo in più. Ha una fidanzata?”

“No. È sposato con il suo lavoro,” sorrise Mary.

“Che, forse, è un rivale peggiore di un’altra donna,” ridacchiò l’infermiera.

“O di un altro uomo,” mormorò Mary, in tono inudibile.

“Come?”

“Oh, nulla. Hai ragione. Il lavoro è un rivale terribile. Vado a vedere John, poi tornerò buona buona nel mio letto. Va bene?”

“Fai pure. Ci vediamo dopo.”

Mary si diresse verso il reparto rianimazione, incontrando pochissimi colleghi. Quando arrivò alla stanza del marito, guardò dentro attraverso il vetro e vide Sherlock, seduto accanto a John, con la testa appoggiata sul letto ed una mano su una di quelle di John. L’altra mano del dottore era sui capelli di Sherlock e li stava accarezzando dolcemente, mentre lo rassicurava sulle proprie condizioni. John doveva avere appena ripreso i sensi. Il sollievo che Mary aveva provato, durò solo pochi secondi. Il suo cuore si strinse in una fitta dolorosa. L’impressione che John e Sherlock davano non era di due uomini legati da una profonda amicizia, ma quella di una coppia felicemente sposata da tanti anni. Era già successo che Mary si sentisse di troppo, ma, vedendoli così, capì che non poteva più stare accanto a John. Per quanto suo marito continuasse a professarsi non gay, lei non poteva fare finta di non vedere quanto Sherlock e John si amassero. Solo perché nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo a se stesso e di confessarlo all’altro, non voleva dire che non fosse vero amore. Mary strinse i pugni. C’era solo una cosa che potesse fare. Doveva farla lei. Lo doveva a John. E a Sherlock.

 

 

La villa era silenziosa. Mary non aveva avuto alcuna difficoltà a lasciare l’ospedale né a trovare il ragazzo della rete di Sherlock, che lui e John avevano contattato quel pomeriggio. Era tanto tempo che Mary aveva clonato il cellulare di Sherlock, per poterlo controllare ed aiutare lui e John, in caso di necessità. Il giovane musicista aveva scoperto dove vivesse Victor Trevor. Non c’era stato tempo per raccogliere prove che coinvolgessero Trevor in attività illegali, ma Mary non ne aveva bisogno. Non era mai stato necessario, per lei, avere prove certe di colpevolezza. E non le importavano certo adesso. Introdursi negli archivi del catasto e trovare una piantina della villa, in cui alloggiava Trevor, fu un gioco da ragazzi. La costruzione era moderna e gli archivi digitali del catasto riportavano tutto quello di cui Mary avesse bisogno, per introdursi nella casa, di nascosto. Il sistema di allarme era sofisticato, ma non certo insuperabile. Gli uomini di guardia contavano troppo sulla sua efficacia ed efficienza. Era l’errore in cui cadevano in tanti. Credere che la tecnologia fosse infallibile. Non era così per Mary. Lei conosceva tutte le debolezze dei vari sistemi d’allarme. Malgrado si fosse ritirata da anni, dalla sua attività di killer, si era sempre tenuta aggiornata. Non si poteva mai sapere quando una certa conoscenza potesse tornare utile. Come in questo caso. Il sistema d’allarme era di ultima generazione, ma lei impiegò meno di tre minuti, per disabilitarlo. Nascosta nelle ombre della notte, silenziosa e letale, si diresse verso la camera padronale. Victor Trevor dormiva placidamente nel proprio letto, come se non avesse dato ordine di uccidere suo marito. Mary gli somministrò un blando paralizzante. Voleva che Victor Trevor provasse tutto il dolore possibile, per ciò che aveva fatto a suo marito. L’uomo si riscosse dal sonno, ma non poteva muoversi o parlare. Pieno di terrore, si trovò a fissare i gelidi abissi azzurri, che erano gli occhi di Mary Morstan Watson. Victor tentò di parlare, di supplicare per la propria vita, di chiamare aiuto, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua gola.

“È inutile che ti sforzi di ribellarti al farmaco, che ti ho iniettato. Invece, apprezzo il terrore che ti deforma i lineamenti del viso,” sibilò Mary, mentre gli sparava due colpi dritto nello stomaco.

Il corpo di Victor sussultò, un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca, ma non emise alcun suono.

“Non contare sul fatto che qualcuno venga ad aiutarti. Nessuno sa che io sia qui. Nessuno verrà a salvarti. Ti guarderò morire, lentamente e dolorosamente. Questo ricordo sarà la mia ricompensa, per quello che sto per perdere. Per colpa tua.”

Mary si sedette su una poltrona, posta vicino al letto, ed osservò l’uomo spegnersi, mentre calde lacrime scivolavano inesorabili lungo le sue guance fredde. Non stava piangendo per Victor Trevor. Non stava piangendo perché avesse ucciso ancora, dopo tanto tempo. No. Piangeva perché era stata felice, come non lo era mai stata in vita sua, perché aveva trovato un uomo che amava e che le aveva fatto assaporare il calore della famiglia ed aveva avuto una figlia stupenda, che sarebbe stata il coronamento di quell’amore meraviglioso ed ora stava perdendo tutto. Per John, stava compiendo il gesto d’amore più grande che un essere umano potesse fare: stava rinunciando alle due persone più importanti della sua vita.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes aveva ceduto alla stanchezza e si era appisolato, seduto alla propria scrivania. A svegliarlo, fu la suoneria del cellulare. Con un grugnito di disappunto, il maggiore degli Holmes afferrò il telefono e controllò lo schermo, per vedere chi lo stesse chiamando: “È molto mattiniero, Ispettore Lestrade. Cosa posso fare per lei? Spero che mio fratello non abbia combinato qualche guaio,” sospirò stancamente.

“Sherlock non c’entra, stavolta. Le manderò un indirizzo. Dovrebbe venire subito qui,” rispose Lestrade, altrettanto stancamente.

“Perché dovrei correre da lei?”

“Mary Morstan ha ucciso un uomo di nome Victor Trevor e dice di averlo fatto per conto dell’MI6.”

Mycroft si bloccò, come se gli avessero tirato addosso un secchio di acqua gelida: “Arrivo,” mormorò.

Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Non poteva credere che Mary avesse veramente ucciso Victor. Non che piangesse per la sua morte. Era solo che il dolore sembrava non avere fine.

Arrivato alla villa, Mycroft fu scortato in una stanza dal sergente Donovan, che evitò qualsiasi commento. Mary era seduta in una poltrona, in manette, mentre sul letto giaceva un corpo coperto da un lenzuolo.

“Cosa è accaduto?”

“Poco più di un’ora fa, Mary mi ha chiamato, dicendomi dove si trovasse e confessando di avere ucciso il proprietario di questa villa. Si chiama Victor Trevor e…”

“Conosco quest’uomo. È il mandante dell’attentato alla vita del dottor Watson, anche se non ne abbiamo le prove. È responsabile di tanti altri reati, ma non potevamo incriminarlo, sempre per mancanza di prove.”

“Quindi avete mandato un’assassina a mettere fine alla sua attività criminale?” Domandò Lestrade, furioso.

“La signora Watson le ha detto di essere stata mandata da qualcuno?”

“No. Quando le ho chiesto come avesse fatto ad introdursi in questa casa ed a procurarsi un’arma con tanto di silenziatore, mi ha solo risposto che lavora per l’MI6. Può confermarlo?”

“Puoi dirglielo, Mycroft. Sai che non può arrestarmi. Se lui lo facesse, non potrei partire per quella missione in Europa dell’Est e sarebbe un grosso problema, per la sicurezza nazionale. Avrei dovuto mettere fine al mio matrimonio in ogni modo. Tanto valeva che mi assicurassi che Victor Trevor non potesse fare altro male a John,” Mary sorrise al maggiore degli Holmes, che la fissò per qualche secondo. Mycroft odiava essere messo davanti al fatto compiuto, ma non poteva fare altro che buon viso a cattivo gioco. Mary era troppo imprevedibile e non sapeva cosa altro potesse fare: “Naturalmente, confermo che la signora Watson sia un’agente dell’MI6, ma non aggiungerò altro. Sicurezza nazionale,” affermò, in tono perentorio.

“Perché non le ha impedito di commettere questo omicidio? Prima Sherlock, ora Mary. Solo perché lavorate per la sicurezza del paese, non potete andare in giro ad uccidere la gente e rimanere impuniti,” sibilò Greg.

“Hai ragione, Greg, e sono dispiaciuta di non poter scontare la giusta pena nelle patrie galere, ma ti garantisco che la missione per cui sto per partire, non è una passeggiata. Potrei non tornare mai più. Per questo, chiedo di poter incontrare John, per dirgli addio e consegnargli le carte del divorzio. Non è giusto che io lo tenga legato a me, quando non so cosa mi accadrà,” intervenne Mary.

“Cosa sarà della bambina?” Chiese Lestrade.

“Rimarrà con John, ovviamente. Il mondo dello spionaggio non è fatto per i neonati,” rispose Mary, scrollando le spalle.

Lestrade si passò una mano fra i capelli: “E sia. Ti consegnerò al signor Holmes. Voglio, però, la sua parola che questa donna sparirà dall’Inghilterra e non vi farà più ritorno. Se dovessi vederla, non esiterò ad arrestarla e sbatterla in galera, dove meriterebbe di stare. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Chiarissimo, ispettore. La ringrazio per la sua comprensione e per avere messo il bene del paese davanti alla giustizia. Non se ne pentirà,” gli assicurò Mycroft.

“Lo spero. Ora sparite, prima che cambi idea e vi arresti entrambi,” grugnì Lestrade, girando loro le spalle.

Mary si alzò. Donovan, con uno sbuffo insoddisfatto, le tolse le manette. Mycroft e Mary uscirono dalla stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle due poliziotti furiosi ed un cadavere.

 

 

“Vuoi davvero andare in missione al posto di Sherlock?”

Erano partiti da alcuni minuti dalla villa. Mycroft non aveva detto nulla, ma doveva sapere se Mary sarebbe diventata un problema o una soluzione.

“Sì. Non ho più nulla che mi trattenga qui,” rispose Mary, guadando fuori dal finestrino.

“Hai una figlia ed un marito…”

“Che staranno molto meglio senza di me. È troppo tempo che sono ferma nello stesso posto. Per le persone come me, non è un bene. Prima o poi finirei per incontrare qualcuno del mio passato, che potrebbe decidere di farmela pagare, per qualche contratto che ho portato a termine. Non posso permettere che John e Jane siano messi in pericolo, a causa del mio egoismo. Sono sicura che tu e Sherlock veglierete su di loro e li terrete al sicuro.”

“Organizzerò la tua partenza.”

“Prima possibile, grazie. Appena avrò salutato John, non avrò più motivo di restare in Inghilterra.”

“Come vuoi.”

 

 

L’ospedale aveva ripreso a vivere. Il sole era sorto da qualche ora, su un nuovo giorno, che si presentava grigio, ma, tra le nuvole, si intravedeva qualche spiraglio di cielo azzurro. Arrivati alla camera di John, Mycroft bussò sul vetro, per attirare l’attenzione degli occupanti. Sherlock si alzò ed uscì, preoccupato: “Mary! Dove sei stata? Sono ore che ti cerchiamo. Cosa ci fai con Mycroft?”

“Vorrei parlare con John. Da sola.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, perplesso: “Naturalmente. John è tuo marito e…”

“Non per molto, ancora,” lo interruppe Mary, passandogli accanto, mentre entrava nella stanza.

John guardò la moglie entrare, confuso: “Cosa sta succedendo? Perché sei vestita in quel modo? Sherlock mi ha detto che stavi ancora riposando in camera tua. Quello non è un pigiama. Dove sei stata?”

Mary si sedette accanto al marito e gli prese una mano fra le sue. Era calda e forte, malgrado la debolezza dovuta all’intervento. Mary si portò la mano alle labbra e la baciò: “Il mio passato è tornato a trovarmi. Abbiamo sempre saputo che il nostro matrimonio non sarebbe durato in eterno. Ho ucciso Victor Trevor…”

“NO! – il rilevatore dei segni vitali ebbe un sussulto ed il ticchettio, che indicava la frequenza dei battiti cardiaci, aumentò – Perché Mary… non dovevi… non era questa la soluzione… non…”

“John, devi stare calmo. Non puoi agitarti così. Non ti fa bene.”

“Perché  dovevi essere proprio tu ad uccidere Trevor?”

“Perché è ciò che fanno quelli come me. Esistono persone che sono malvagie, ma che la legge non può toccare. Queste persone, però, devono essere fermate, affinché non facciano del male a gente perbene, che non sa o non può difendersi da loro. Allora interviene uno come me. Puoi considerarmi come un bisturi, che rimuova un cancro prima che si propaghi, distruggendo il corpo che lo ospita.”

“Non è giusto…”

“Forse. Ormai, però, è tardi. Io ho compiuto la mia missione e sono costretta a partire. Non posso finire in una prigione, perché lì incontrerei sicuramente persone che mi conoscono con altri nomi e non sopravvivrei a lungo. Ho accettato di svolgere la missione in Europa dell’Est che avevano proposto a Sherlock…”

“Nononono. Lui non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Non voglio che tu…”

“Io non sono lui. Sono meglio addestrata e molto motivata. Io non morirò, John. Te lo prometto. Ti ho portato le carte del divorzio. Le ho già firmate.”

“E Jane?”

“Rimarrà con te. Tu sarai un padre meraviglioso, lo so. Non rinuncerò alla patria potestà, però. Jane è mia figlia. Anche se non potrò crescerla né vederla, voglio mantenere almeno questo legame, con lei.”

“È stato Mycroft ad offrirti la missione per l’MI6? Hai sempre lavorato per lui? Il nostro incontro non è stato un caso, vero? Lui ti ha pagata per sorvegliarmi e proteggermi.”

“E io mi sono innamorata come una ragazzina dell’uomo più generoso, altruista, forte, dolce, premuroso, romantico e tenero che abbia mai conosciuto. Ha importanza chi abbia favorito il nostro incontro, quando il risultato è la nostra bellissima bambina?”

“Mary non…”

Mary mise un dito sulle labbra del marito: “Addio John. Non mi vedrai mai più. Rifatti una vita. Sii felice,” sussurrò, appoggiando le labbra a quelle di John, in un ultimo tenero bacio.

Mary si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza, senza aggiungere altro. John la osservò andarsene, senza trovare le parole per fermarla.

 

 

Sherlock aveva osservato tutto lo scambio dal vetro della stanza, preoccupato che le condizioni di John potessero peggiorare. Quando Mary uscì, si fermò davanti al più giovane degli Holmes.

“Non avresti dovuto uccidere Victor Trevor. Era compito mio, farlo,” le disse Sherlock.

“Ti sbagli. Tu hai ucciso Magnussen per me, io ho ucciso Trevor per te. Ora siamo pari. Anche se, a dire il vero, entrambi sappiamo che lo abbiamo fatto per John. Solo per John. Per proteggerlo.”

“Comunque, dovrei esserci io al tuo posto. Tuo marito e tua figlia hanno bisogno di te.”

Mary lo guardò con un sorriso tenero ed irriverente sulle labbra: “Non ne sarei così sicuro, se fossi in te. Ora, John è tutto tuo, Sherlock Holmes. Ti lascio in custodia il mio cuore. Non fargli del male o tornerò a cercarti e non sarò gentile.”

“Non ti capisco.”

“Oh, sì che mi capisci, Sherlock. Credi che non abbia notato quanto tu ami mio marito?”

“John non è gay.”

“Certo che no. Però, non è necessario essere gay per essere innamorati di un altro essere umano.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, interdetto. Mary si avvicinò all’orecchio del giovane Holmes: “Non avere paura di amare. Buttati, non pensare, non riflettere. Sarete felici insieme, tu e John. Corteggialo, dagli il tuo amore e vedrai che John ti ricambierà. Sarete anche i due genitori migliori, che potrei augurare alla mia piccola Jane. Addio Sherlock. Rendi John felice, anche per me.”

Mary gli fece un ultimo sorriso e se ne andò, seguita da Mycroft.

 

 

Un’infermiera arrivò, portando Jane fra le braccia: “Pensavo di fare incontrare padre e figlia. Vuole assistere, signor Holmes?”

Sherlock osservò la piccola Watson, che si stropicciava il visino con i pugni chiusi, emettendo bassi mugugni di soddisfazione.

“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere,” sorrise Sherlock.

I tre entrarono nella stanza di John, ancora scosso per la partenza della moglie.

“Qui c’è qualcuno che vuole conoscere il suo papà. Dottor Watson, posso presentarle sua figlia Jane?” L’infermiera si chinò e lasciò che John prendesse fra le braccia la figlia, osservandone il visetto piccolo e paffuto: “La mia Jane. È bellissima.” John la studiava, estasiato da ogni buffa espressione che Jane faceva e dai versetti inarticolati che emetteva.

“Che ne dice se vado a prendere un biberon, così può darle da mangiare?”

“Sarebbe meraviglioso.”

L’infermiera uscì, lasciando soli John, Sherlock e Jane.

“Guardala Sherlock, non è stupenda? Hai mai visto una creatura più bella di lei?”

“No. Mai. Ti ho già raccontato che la ho vista nascere?”

“Davvero? No! Avanti racconta. Come è stato?”

“Allora…” Sherlock iniziò a narrare, in ogni più piccolo dettaglio, la nascita di Jane. L’infermiera portò il biberon e Sherlock continuò a parlare, mentre John dava da mangiare alla figlia.

Sherlock finì il suo racconto. Jane si era appisolata fra le braccia del padre.

“Cosa farò, ora, da solo, con una bambina piccola? Mary mi ha detto che sarò un padre meraviglioso, ma non sarà facile,” mormorò John, per non disturbare il sonno della figlia.

“Tornerai a Baker Street, naturalmente,” ribatté Sherlock, come se fosse la soluzione più ovvia.

“Sherlock, la tua proposta è molto gentile, ma tu non hai idea di cosa voglia dire avere una neonata in casa.”

“Vero. C’è sempre qualcosa di nuovo da imparare, nella vita. Entrambi dovrete stare in ospedale per un po’ di tempo. Durante questo periodo, Mycroft farà trasferire ciò che vi serve a Baker Street…”

“Mycroft?”

“Certo. A lui piace organizzare queste cose. Ovviamente, tutto sarà supervisionato dalla signora Hudson. Hai la minima idea di quanto la signora Hudson sarà indecentemente felice di avere Jane in casa? Non vedrà l’ora che sia commesso qualche omicidio, per potere stare sola con lei. E Molly? Si è già offerta di farle da baby sitter. John, credimi, questa è la decisione migliore, che tu possa prendere. Tu e Jane verrete a vivere a Baker Street.”

John fissò Jane, per qualche secondo. Alzò lo sguardo e si perse negli occhi chiarissimi e luminosi di Sherlock, che aspettava una sua risposta: “E sia. Hai ragione. Questa è la soluzione migliore. Jane ed io ci trasferiremo a Baker Street.”

“Bene. Allora…”

E Sherlock iniziò ad elencare tutto ciò di cui avrebbero avuto bisogno, quello che c’era da spostare e cosa ci fosse da ridipingere. L’entusiasmo che traspariva da ogni sua parola travolse anche John. Sì, aveva preso la decisione giusta. Lui e Jane potevano cominciare la loro vita insieme partendo dal 221B di Baker Street. Sarebbero stati felici. Sarebbero stati una famiglia, con Sherlock, la signora Hudson, Molly, Greg… e Mycroft. Anche Mycroft, perché no?

 

 

Il sole splendeva su Londra, mentre Mary saliva sull’aereo e partiva per la missione, che l’avrebbe tenuta lontana dai suoi amori per lungo tempo.

Il sole splendeva su Londra, mentre due uomini facevano piani e progetti per il loro futuro insieme. Ancora non sapevano che, un giorno, avrebbero avuto il coraggio di confessarsi l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro, che si sarebbero sposati, che avrebbero allevato la loro bambina, facendola diventare una donna sicura di sé, tenera e forte, decisa ed dolce. Eppure, già in quel momento John e Sherlock sapevano che avrebbero trascorso il resto della loro vita insieme, perché solo insieme erano veramente completi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ed anche questa storia è arrivata alla fine. Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che vi abbia tenuto compagnia in questi giorni di festa, in attesa dell’inizio della tanto sospirata 4a stagione.   
> Mi scuso per la mia completa mancanza di accuratezza in campo medico. Sappiate che i miei studi di medicina derivano dalla visione di film e telefilm. Questo dovrebbe farvi capire quanto io ne capisca di interventi chirurgici e terminologia medica.
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto il racconto e a chi voglia lasciare un commento.
> 
> Tantissimi auguri per un 2017 pieno di serenità e felicità.  
> Buona 4a stagione a tutti.   
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Grazie a chi sia arrivato a leggere fino a qui. Immagino che vi stiate chiedendo chi sia il misterioso uomo biondo che si è dichiarato responsabile per l’apparizione di Moriarty e che conosce Sherlock e Mycroft così bene da chiamarli con dei nomignoli (che loro odiano). Non è certo il terzo fratello.  
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, sarebbe sempre il benvenuto.  
> Per chi volesse conoscere l’identità del nuovo (vecchio) nemico dei fratelli Holmes, l’appuntamento è per domani, sempre su questo canale.  
> Ciao!


End file.
